Marriage Law! Save Me
by georgeweasleygirl27
Summary: Hermione and Fred are paired! Can they make it work, Fred finds out something that hermione hasn't told him, but will she ever tell Fred or will he find out from a different source, will they makw it work or will it come to that they have to marry hating each other find out! All characters belong to Rowling! I do not own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

The Prophet

As we all know the Wizard world has a new law. The new law is the act of 6574 MARRIAGE LAW.

Each member of the wizard world well be assigned an wizard/Witch of 18 to 35 ,that would be upon marrying in the next month from the time your assigned, all Purebloods can't be with pureblood, Pureblood/half-blood or pureblood with muggle, no half-blood or half-blood, as goes as for muggle. All muggles will be assigned with either purebloods or half-bloods will be assigned to you. As for engagement's will have to be in 48 hours upon passing of the law which is June 10th, 2000. Thank you for your undertandings'

Minster of magic

Kingsley Shacklebolt

As Molly read out aloud. Everyone sitting around the table. We're in disbelief.

"They can't do this"

"That's rubbish"

"WHAT"

" I won't ear of it"

" Can they do this"

Everyone went about shouting. Molly was at her breaking point of the shouting and yelling.

That's enough all of you, wait until your father gets home we'll discuss it then," Molly told the angry young adults.

Arthur came through the floo. Had letters for everyone into the house, who they were going to marry that is. He seen everyone's face, he knew that they heard.

"So I see you all heard, but before you ask, I got your letters ahead of time, Kingsley, gave them to me personally. So I also need to tell you will be assigned to three people, you have to choose one of then between now to the 10, then make your engagement permeated .

So He handed everyone there letters.

"Now since Charlie isn't here, Percy you're the oldest we'll start with you," Arthur told his son.

"Charlie's a lucky bastard," Fred thought to himself.

"Well I got Penelope Clearwater, Alison Johnson, Jessica stone, they're very nice girls, but very hard to choose father," Percy told Arthur.

"I know you'll make a good choice son," Molly told her son.

Thank you mum!" Percy said in his Percy like self.

"Alright twins you next," Arthur told the boys.

Fred and George looked at one another, and then shrugged. They went at their letters.

George got, Katie bell, Victoria Lovett , Angelina Johnson.

He would pick Angelina of course.

Fred read his, his eyes bugged out, there in front of him were the names of Hermione Granger , lavender brown , and Luna Lovegood.

Fred was so shock, Lavender brown was a slut of course. Luna Lovegood was loony as they come.

"Well who did you get, Fred?" asked His mother.

"Well I got Lavender brown , Luna Lovegood, and uh hum, Hermione," Fred whispered.

"Who's the third one again," asked molly.

Hermione," He said softly.

"What?" she asked again.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled.

Everyone was shocked! Especially Hermione, She ripped open her letter and there she had, Oliver Wood. Draco Mafloy, Fred Weasley.

Oliver was nice, Draco god no, Fred he was kind but a prankster but good looking.

Well Hermione, who did you get? Asked Ron.

"Well Oliver, Draco and Fred." Hermione told Ron.

"WHAT?"

"Oh Hell no!"

"I don't think so, not if I can help it"

"Can they do that"

"Please anything but Mafloy,"

"Oh my god"

Fred was so mad that the Ministry would even put her with someone like that, but in Fred's choices she was the only one he knew, they knew each other for years. I don't think that she wouldn't make a good wife she would. She's smart, brilliant, kind, caring and also beautiful. So Fred knew what he had to do, to keep her away from Oliver and Draco. So he got up and went over to Hermione.

" Would you mind coming outside with me, I need to talk to you?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Okay," Said Hermione.

Fred Guided Hermione outside and walk to the garden and set on the bench.

"Hermione, Why I asked you to come out here with me is because, out of all my choices , I picked you because I didn't want to marry just anyone, I want to marry someone that I know well and that I like, I like you Hermione, I do, but I don't love you, I could learn to love you if you let me, I know we don't know each other that well, but I know you enough to want to marry you, but if I'm not your choice I understand," Fred told Hermione.

Hermione was a little relieved that Fred was wanting to marrying her, Oliver would never be home and Draco would probably kill her, Hermione started to cry, she wasn't upset, but happy to know that he would do it, just to save her, from a broken home and death.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Fred told her.

Hermione shook her head and gave a sob of a laugh.

"No Fred, it's not what you mean, I'm kind of relieved that you asked me. Because I know Oliver would never marry me, and Draco would probably kill me when he gets the chance. Fred I would choose you as well , like you said you want to marry someone that you know and Like, well I feel the same. But I don't love you either I never thought that about you, do get me wrong your very handsome. But loving each other will take some time, but we can learn together, but I accept if you're willing," Hermione told Fred.

Fred Smiled. "So Granger, you think I'm handsome?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Well yes, In First year I had a crush on you," Hermione blushed.

"See you love me?" Fred Joked.

"Fred I was eleven, I didn't even know what that all meant" Hermione told Fred,

"Well do you think that crush can reopen then," Fred wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fred" Hermione smacked Fred's arm playfully. Fred laughed.

"Well milady, Will you accept to be my choice and be my wife?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Of course my Lord," Hermione told Fred.

"Well I guess we're getting married then," Fred said.

"I guess we are." Hermione replied.

"So Mione, do you mind if I call you Mione?" Fred asked Hermione.

"No Mione fine." Hermione told Fred.

"Okay Mione, what's your favorite color?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Well purple, but I have secret color that no one knows, and that's a soft violet," Hermione told Fred.

"What's your favorite color?" Hermione asked.

"Well I like red" Fred told Hermione.

"Birthday?" Fred asked.

"September 19, 1979," Hermione told Fred.

"Yours?" she asked him.

"April 1,1978" Fred told her.

A years difference," said Hermione.

"Yea, Favorite book?" Fred asked.

"The Notebook," She told him.

"Favorite product?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Whiz-bangs," Fred told Hermione.

"I love those, they are awesome," Hermione told him.

"Well we found something in common, we both like whiz-bangs," Fred told Hermione.

"I guess we did," Hermione said.

"Favorite holiday?" Fred asked

"Christmas," Hermione told Fred.

"Me too, we found another one," Fred said.

"Yup, Favorite season?" Hermione asked.

"Spring, when everything is a new, you know," Fred told her.

Hermione had a smile on her face,

"Me too," Hermione told him.

" It looks like this is going to be a beautiful marriage and Friendship" Fred told Hermione.

"Yea it is," Hermione told Fred.

For the rest of the afternoon, Fred and Hermione spend talking, stories, Jokes and here they found a lot in common, It would be easy to fall in love in time. They both thought.

here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone got on with the engagements; everyone was meeting up at the burrows with their fiancée. Then luncheon get together, was made by Molly of course and her delicious meals. First was Harry and Ginny , then followed by Ron and Lavender, then George and Angelina and Percy and penny, and Fred meet Hermione somewhat after, Molly told the lots to go get lost while she made the rest of the meal.

Fred stared at Hermione; He was actually falling in love with her of what he told George today.

**Earlier Today**

**_"_**_So Freddie, you picked our little Hermione," said George._

_"Yeah I guess I did, She different you know of what we thought of her," Fred told George._

_"So are you two getting along with a one other?" George asked._

_"Yeah, I mean we got so much in common, that I never realized, I should of dated her a long time ago, she's everything that I ever wanted in a woman you know," Fred told George._

_"So are you falling in love with our bookworm," George teased._

_"I guess, I am," Fred told George._

_"I was only joking, you not joking are you?" George asked Fred._

_"If I was joking I wouldn't have spent a 100 gallons on this, would I," Fred Showed George a ring._

_"Fred, you aren't," George said shockingly._

_"I am, I fell in love with her, and it's sad that it took a law to show me, how much I care for her, I love her and not that little sister love, I guess I always loved her," Fred told George._

_"So when are you going to ask her?" George asked Fred._

_"Before lunch," Fred told George._

_"Good luck, mate, I'm happy for you," George told Fred._

_"Thanks, let's get going, so I can get this done and over with, this nervousness is killing me," Fred told George._

_"I bet it is mate, I bet it is," George patted Fred's back._

Present time Lunch

Fred went up to Hermione and she was talking with Ginny his baby sister.

"Mione, you mind if you can come with me for a while, there's something I would like to ask you," Fred Told Hermione.

"Of Course, Fred," Hermione told Fred.

So Fred took Hermione's hand in his and lead her into the Garden, as they made their way inside Fred sat her down on the bench, then Fred started to pace.

"Fred what are you doing? I thought you wanted to ask me something?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Oh right," Fred said as he stop pacing.

"Fred! Is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all," Fred told Hermione.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because I'm afraid you're going to say no!" Fred told Hermione.

"Well ask me then! Hermione said.

Fred walked over to Hermione, and got on one knee, and took her hand into his.

"Hermione, I know you agreed to be my wife, but I want to make it official, this is not because of the ministry, but for me. Mione you are the most beautiful person I had ever met, I can really talk to you, without being judged, There is so much that I'm grateful for, for all that you have done, I know I can't thank you over and over again, but I'll spend my life trying, Thank you for giving me a second chance at life, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here, I love you Mione, I really do, I know it's sudden but after those few weeks that we spent together, finally open a door that I never knew about opening before, and I'm glad that I was given the chance to do that, I' glad that you are going to be my wife, I think it was always going to be you, if it wasn't for this law to point me to it, I would have never thought about it, So what I'm trying to say is, Mione will you marry me, for me asking and not the ministry, " Fred told Hermione.

Fred Reached into his pocket of his suit pocket and pulled out a black velvet jewelry box, and He opened it and it revealed a big diamond ring, it must have to cost a fortune, Hermione had tears running down her face, For someone to say they love you and bought you a ring like that, they must really love you.

"Fred Weasley I love you with all my heart, and this is me and not because of the law, Yes, a thousand times yes, I'll marry you" Hermione told Fred.

Fred was so happy, he took the ring out of the box and guide the ring over Hermione's ring finger and slipped it on.

"You, Mrs. Weasley have made me the happiest man in the world," Fred told Hermione.

"You're welcome, I'm happy too, Mr. Weasley," Hermione told Fred.

Fred put both of his hands on each side of Hermione's Face and they shared their first kiss as a couple in love, it was like fireworks. They gather their selves and made their way back to the party, Molly was the first one to notice the ring, she was so happy, she jumped up and down.

"I'm so happy for you two, I always knew you would be my daughter –in-law," Molly told Hermione as she gave her and Fred big hugs, as everyone was congratulating them, there was Lavender ,Angelina, and Penny giving Hermione daggers, while Ginny had a big Chester cat grin on her face.

Angelina and Penny were jealous because her ring was bigger than theirs. Lavender was a whole different story. She was jealous because Molly greets Hermione like she her daughter. Plus she hates how the Weasley's think highly of her.

"What she did that was so great, that everyone looks at her like a saint," Lavender said a little too loud.

That's when Harry, George, and Ginny Jumped.

"Lavender for your FYI, if it wasn't for Hermione, I would have never had won this war, right now if it wasn't for her, you would be under Voldemort, and I would be dead," Harry snapped.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for Hermione saving Fred, he wouldn't be here, I will always be thankful to her," George said angrily.

"Plus Hermione will and always be part of this family, she has been with this family long as I could remember, so don't talk about my best friend and sister like that," Ginny said darkly.

Hermione was in awe cause of the things that was said about her, but she still was going to give Lavender a piece of her mind.

"Harry, George, and Ginny, thank you, but now it's my turn," Hermione said matter of fact.

"You get her, Mione," Fred cheered.

"Lavender, I don't know what your problem is, but I've been part of this family for ages. Molly and Arthur are like my parents in the wizard world, because I can't have my parents here, They helped me when I couldn't be with my parents, and taught me things about the magic world. Their children are like my brothers and sister, except Fred, I love Fred, but you are going to get jealous about my relationship with the Weasley's then I advise you to grow up and get a life," Hermione told Lavender violently.

"Won, Won, you are going to let her talk to me like that?" Lavender asked Ron.

Ron ignored her, just pretend that he didn't hear her, but Ron knew Hermione was right, she always and will always be part of this family. Hermione was his best friend and sister, he would always protect her. Wife or not Hermione came first.

"Ron" Lavender yelled.

"Shut up, Lavender," Ron told her.

"What did you say?" Lavender asked.

"I SAID SHUT UP" Ron yelled.

From that day on Lavender was on the bottom of the list of favorite daughter-in-law, Fleur was next to the bottom, and that made, Ginny smile….. Of course Hermione was number one.

Then Molly levitated the lunch out to the table, which was set in the garden. Everyone sat at the table that was set for 16 people. The meal was of roast beef, mashed potatoes, Candied Carrots, a salad, and for dessert was molly's famous cake to celebrate the engagements'. Everyone talked and talk about adventures that Harry, Ron and Hermione, did. As it ended, Molly wanted to start on the wedding plans, and what dates.

"Well Who's going first?" Molly asked.

"We well mum," Percy and penny spoke up.

"Great, how about every five days," Molly announced.

"Then Harry and Ginny the next after that, Then Lavender and Ron, George and Angelina, then Fred and Hermione will follow after, so that your all married, but that Tuesday when the month ends.," Molly told the lot.

"Okay… so Percy and Penny will be June 13th"

"Harry and Ginny June 18th,"

"Ron and Lavender June 23rd,"

"George and Angelina June 28th,"

"Fred and Hermione July 4th,

"Now I all want you to come and tell me what colors you want and I want you all the think hard, because once in the book it can't be change, so I advise to think long and hard," Molly told the lot.

"So I all want you to go pick a private place and discuss your colors, now go, shoo," Molly told them all.

Percy and Penny took the living room, and Ron and Lavender when up to his Room, George and Angelina took the twins room, Ginny and Harry took the garden, so the only place Fred and Hermione can go would be the lake.

Fred and Hermione was at the lake, Fred took Hermione into his arms,

"So love what colors what would you like?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Well since our wedding is on July 4th, in the muggle world they would celebrate with the colors, Red, Blue and White or sliver, But I would want to silver instead of white, and then at night there would be a firework display. I figure we can have the wedding at night so we can have whiz-bangs set off, and Have the colors of Red, Navy blue, and silver, what do you thing Fred?" Hermione asked Fred.

I love it, are you sure is this is what you want?" Fred asked her to just to be sure.

"I think it would be, the most beautiful wedding anyone's has ever seen," Hermione told Fred.

"Then we'll have this beautiful wedding anyone's has ever seen," Fred told Hermione.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Yes," Fred said.

"Thank you," Hermione told Fred.

"Anything For my Mione, I love you, I want you to be happy, and you deserved to have your heart's desire," Fred told Hermione.

"I love you, you know, but I already got my heart's desires," Hermione told Fred.

Fred collected Hermione into his arms and kissed her passionately. They we're so much in love, only been together for a short time, they knew they belonged together.

"Well Mione, let's go tell mum, our plans," Fred told Hermione.

"Alright," said Hermione.

Fred and Hermione made their way back to the burrow, to tell molly their wedding plans. As they reached Molly everyone was waiting in line to tell molly of what they all have decided.

Percy and Penny, Pick Yellow.

Ron and Lavender dark purple and light purple.

Ginny and Harry pick light green like their eyes.

George and Angelina pick the Gryffindor's colors of course.

Fred and Hermione pick Red, Navy blue, and sliver.

Hermione was excited, no one didn't pick one of their colors, she had an Idea about the dress she wanted it was in a muggle shop, in London. It was a ball gown, it was sliver, and she would be gorgeous in it, she had an Idea for her veil , she would get red and blue roses and the roses dipped in sliver, made into a head band and attached the veil to it I would be beautiful. Her bouquet would be red and blue roses dipped in sliver and wrapped in sliver ribbon and a silver bow, as in jewelry wise she had a ruby set, with tear drop earrings and necklace and a bracelet with the same ruby teardrop. Her wedding was going to be beautiful. But she wondered how she would wear her hair, up, down or half and half, or straight, or curly. Then Hermione, decided to go get her hair permanent straighten, like a perm, but straight.

"Fred, I'm going to go get my hair done, I'll be back in a little bit, you mind?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Um, no I don't mind, but I hope you take someone with you," Fred told Hermione.

"Fred, I'll be finding, don't worry." Hermione told him.

Fred took her in his arms, and hugged her tightly.

"Mione, please, after the war, it's only been a few weeks, I want you to be safe, I don't want nothing happening to you, I love you, Hermione, please take Ginny with you okay, please for me," Fred told Hermione.

"Fine, if it would make you feel better, I'll take Ginny with me, but I promise you, nothing is going to happen, I'll be fine," Hermione gave in but still reassured Fred.

"I know, But I don't want to lose you, Mione," Fred told Hermione.

"You won't, I love you," Hermione told Fred.

"I love you, Mione," Said Fred as he kissed her softly.

Hermione talk to Ginny about coming with her, so she can get her hair done, Ginny agreed, so they made their way to the salon in muggle London. Hermione really wanted her hair straighten, maybe get some golden highlights, maybe she should ask Ginny for her opinion.

"Ginny, what do you think about me getting my hair straighten," Hermione asked Ginny.

"Can they do that?" asked Ginny.

"Of course, they can even change your hair color, you know you would look nice in blonde hair," Hermione said teasingly.

"Hermione trying to turn me into lavender, I think not Miss. Granger," Ginny teased back.

Both girls laughed, as they reached the salon, Hermione got her hair straighten, with light brown highlights, and Ginny got her hair cut to her shoulders and darker red highlights, they both look beautiful.

They made their way to Daigon Alley, as they went and got some ice cream at Florian Fortes cue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ginny got a chocolate cone and Hermione got triple fudge mint ice cream sundae, they ate their ice cream and talking about their weddings. Then they both said at the same time.

"Would you be my maid of honor?" Hermione and Ginny asked at the same time.

"Of course I will," they both said at the same time again. They both laughed.

"Well twin ready to go back to the shop?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yes twin, let's go," Hermione told Ginny. They both laugh.

Then Hermione remember Fred, "What is he going to say?" "Or how is he going to act, to this change?" Hermione asked herself.

"Ginny I wonder how Fred, is going to like it?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Hermione, don't worries you look like a goddess, your Beautiful," Ginny told Hermione.

"Thanks, but I'm still nervous of how he going to take it," Hermione told Ginny.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Ginny told Hermione as they walk to the door of the joke shop.

"Thanks, some help you are," Hermione told Ginny, as Ginny opened the door.

"I try," Ginny said with a Chester cat grin.

When Hermione and Ginny enter into the shop, they we're greeted by George, George seen Hermione, damn was she Beautiful. George deiced to have a little fun with this. He thought evilly.

"Hey, my beautiful Hermione, you look damn….." George told Hermione.

"Thanks George, but I don't think Angelina would appreciate your reaction," Hermione told George.

"Hermione, it's me, Fred!" George told Hermione.

"Nice try George, One: you have missing ear, two: Fred calls me Mione not Hermione," Hermione told George with a cocky grin.

"Damn, nothing gets pass you doesn't it, but you do look beautiful though," George told Hermione.

Fred was watching from the corner, He had to interferer this lovely conversation.

"Well of course nothing does, she's Hermione Granger, The brightest witch of her age," Fred said walking over to Hermione. "You look Gorgeous Mione," Fred said giving Hermione a kiss.

Hermione blushed at Fred's comment.

"Thank you, Fred," Hermione said with a blush.

"Well guys, I'm going home to see, Harry, see you all tomorrow.

"Bye Ginny," All three said. Ginny walked out the door.

"Well you two, I'm going to finish up here, why don't you guys go do something," George told Fred and Hermione.

"Why are you trying to get rid of us?" Fred asked George.

"Well Angelina is meeting me here, and we're going to go out," George told Fred.

"Well I see, well Mione, how about you and I go watch some television," Fred told Hermione.

"Alright then, have fun George," Hermione told George.

"Yep night little brother," Fred told George.

"Night you two," George told the duo.

Night," the duo said making their way up to the flat.

Fred and Hermione went inside the flat, Fred close the door behind him, He held out his hand to Hermione.

"Mione, your Hair looks so beautiful," Fred told Hermione.

"Thank you, Fred," Hermione told Fred sweetly.

Fred was in love with Hermione, He loves her with everything he has, and he wants her so bad, that he can't help his self. But he knows that she wants to wait after she gets married, but what's the harm in it they were getting married anyways. Hermione walks up to Fred, She wants him so bad that it hurts sometimes. She starts over closer and put her hand into his and holds it tight. She started kissing his neck.

"Um Mione, what are you doing?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Umm Fred, I um, oh god, damn it, I want you Fred, BAD!" Hermione told Fred.

"You do, oh thank god, I thought it was just me just wanting you, But I thought you want to wait until you, we're married?" Fred asked Hermione.

"I did, but I thought what the hell, you're getting married in a few weeks anyways, so why not start now, you love the man, just do it," Hermione explained to Fred.

"Mione you don't know how long I've been waiting for this," As Fred passionately told Hermione.

"Fred, just kiss me," Hermione told Fred.

Fred took Hermione and started to kiss her slowly, Hands touching, soft moans coming from their slow kisses. The kisses started to get hungrier, Fred grabbed Hermione and slammed her up against the wall as their kisses we hard and hungry, Fred took Hermione's shirt off, and cupped her breast, "Oh god, Mione you are so beautiful," Fred told Hermione before taking her nipple of her breast into his mouth. Fred started to suck on the nipple, rewarding him with Hermione's soft moans. Hermione took Fred's shirts off and ran her hands up and down on his well tone chest, Fred moaned to Hermione's touch. "Oh Mione, I need you now," Fred told Hermione husky into her ear. "Take me Fred, Make me yours, I'm yours all of yours," Hermione told Fred in a purr.

"Oh Mione your mine always," Fred told Hermione and kiss her hungrily.

Hermione jumped on Fred and Fred took her to his bed, and laid her gently on to his bed, and removed her pants, Hermione unbuckles his and within seconds, they were both naked. Fred gently lay on top of Hermione and gave her a look and she slowly nodded. Fred slowly enters his manhood into her entrance. Hermione winched at the pain, "It's okay, I'll go slow," Fred told Hermione. And she silently nodded.

Fred slowly threshed into Hermione. There was so much tension building Hermione asked Fred to go faster.

"Fred, faster, harder, please, oh god please," Hermione begged.

Fred went faster and harder as she commanded. Fred wants to feel her go.

"Mione, cum for me baby," Fred told Hermione.

"Fred, oh god, Fred I'm Cuming" Hermione told Fred.

"Come on baby, come on, Oh god, Mione, ah" Fred grunted as he came.

They rode out their orgasm, and Fred collapsed on top of Hermione.

"I love you Mione," Fred told Hermione kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too, Fred." Hermione said kissing Fred back.

Fred gently got off of top of Hermione and lies beside her, and covers them up and pulled Hermione into him, and they drifted into a satisfied sleep. "This must be what love feels like," Fred thought before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

George came home wondering where Fred was, He looked through the shop. No Fred so George, looked up into the flat, living room. No Fred, Kitchen, nor Fred, so he made his way into the bathroom and there again there was no Fred, "Where in the hell could that boy be?" George thought out loud.

So George made his way to the bedrooms and so George looked into his, and stills no Fred. So George walked out of his room to Fred's room. George went up to it. George slowly opened it, and There he was Fred and Hermione naked into Fred's bed both sleeping close. George smiled. George couldn't be happy for his brother because, Fred finally got the girl of his dreams and George was happy, he always liked Hermione. But in a sisterly way though, So George quietly walked out and quietly closed the door, George smile with a Chester cat grin….. "That Sly dog, he finally got her," George said quietly.

"Wait until I tell Ginny, She going to be excited." George said to himself.

"This would defiantly kill Ron," George thought excitedly.

"I Love it," George said throwing his fist into the air and did a happy dance all the way to the fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As George did his happy dance to the fireplace, George floo called Ginny. This conversation was going to be a good one. George threw some powder into the fireplace and call out Ginny's name.

"Ginny, are you there?" George called.

"Yes, George what's wrong?" Ginny asked George.

"Well I just came home, and well I found something," George told Ginny.

"Well what did you find; oh did you happen to find your brain?" Ginny asked George sarcastically.

"Well Ginny, if I couldn't find it I wouldn't be asking you, but anyways I found Fred and Hermione weird position," George told Ginny.

"What position would that mean, George?" Ginny asked George.

"Think a little!" George told Ginny.

"NO you mean, they were," Ginny said lost for words.

"Yup, I found them naked in his room!" George said matter of fact-ly.

"Oh my god, do they know they have to be at the burrows in an hour for the engagement dinner," Ginny told George.

"So you just want me to go in there and wake them up?" George asked Ginny.

"Well yes! Just knock on the door and see if they're in there, and see if they're coming for the burrows for dinner" Ginny told George.

"Okay thanks Ginny," George told Ginny.

Ginny disappeared from The fireplace.

George walked to Fred's door and Knocked.

**Inside of Fred's Room:**

Fred heard knocking but dismissed it, and tugged Hermione closer, Knocking came again. Fred jumped up and looked at the clock it read 7:15, "oh shite, we have to be at the burrows in 45 minute," Fred said out loud. Fred seen Hermione still sleeping, Then knocking came again, "Fred are you in there, are you and Hermione still going to the burrows for the engagement dinner and pictures," George asked Fred threw the door.

"UM yea well be there in a little while, you go on ahead without us, we'll meet you there," Fred shouted threw the door.

Fred turned to Hermione and shook her softly.

"Mione! Love, come on get up," Fred whispered to Hermione.

"Hmm, Fred! Five more minutes," she said sleepily.

"No, Mione we're going to be late, the engagement dinner, remember," Fred said in a sing a long song.

Hermione shot up at her remembrance of the dinner; she looked at Fred with horror.

"Fred! I don't have anything nice to wear, what am I going to do," Hermione said worriedly.

"Okay, Why don't you go get a shower, and I'll go get you something to wear, be right back," Fred told Hermione.

Fred got up and apperated to Hermione bedroom and went to her closet and got her purple sweetheart dress with her clear flats. Fred was happy with his decision and apperated back to his flat. Hermione was still in the shower, Fred knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mione, I got your clothes," Fred shouted through the door.

"Thank you, now can you bring them in here for me?" Hermione asked.

"Mione, you're in the shower," Fred said.

"So, like you never saw anything before," Hermione told Fred.

Fred had a smile on his face, thinking, "That little minx!"

So Fred walked in and sat her clothes and his on the counter and went into the shower with Hermione.

"Fred! Hermione said with shock.

"Hey you said and I quote, "like you never saw anything before," so what's wrong with me coming in the shower with you," Fred told Hermione in a teasing tone.

Hermione felt warmth creep up to her cheeks as she blushed.

"Fred, you know what I mean," Hermione told Fred.

"Well now you know what I mean." Fred said kissing Hermione.

Hermione broke the kiss, "Fred, not now we have to get ready," Hermione told Fred.

"Later then?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Later, you can count on that," Hermione said with a seductive smile.

"I'll hold you to that, Love" Fred told Hermione kissing her once more.

Fred and Hermione finished with their shower and got dressed, Hermione went and put a few spells on her hair and face where her hair was in soft bouncy curls and a little touch of make-up. Hermione looked beautiful. Fred was wearing a dark purple suit with a black dress shirt and a satin light purple tie and vest He looked very handsome, his hair was somewhat long like he had in six year cause of George to help him with his lost ear so he wasn't so self-confident about it and why he had to hide it. Fred came into the bedroom to see if Hermione was ready. When Fred had seen Hermione, he was lost for words, she was so gorgeous , He wanted her all over again, shaking his thoughts and went back to see if Hermione was ready to go.

"Wow Mione, you look gorgeous," Fred said as he kissed her.

"Thank you, you look very handsome, purple is a good color on you," Hermione told Fred.

"Thank you, so are we ready, Love?" Fred asked.

"Yes, let's go," Hermione said taking out her wand and apperated her and Fred to the burrows.

They landed to the burrows they we're greeted by Molly.

"It's about time you two go here, oh Hermione your hair looks beautiful, just like you," Molly told Hermione.

"Thank you molly," Hermione told molly.

"Hermione call me mum dear," Molly told Hermione.

"Thank you mum," Hermione told molly.

Fred smiled at the loving scene between the two.

"Well you two, why don't we take those pictures, yeah" Molly told Fred and Hermione.

"Okay Fred, you go behind Hermione and wrap your arms around her waist, Hermione you lean into Fred," Fred and Hermione did what they were told, "perfect, now look at each other very loving, hold an one another hands, perfect, now I want you two to look like your almost going to kiss but close, great, now one more, Hermione I want you to sit on the swing, and Fred I want you to come to the side of Hermione, and put your nose resting lovingly to Hermione cheek, beautiful you two, these are great pictures," Molly told Fred and Hermione.

"That was fun," Fred said.

"Yea, it was," Hermione said.

'Okay could you two send out Ron and Lavender," Molly asked.

"Yea, sure mum" Fred told his mom.

Fred and Hermione went inside the burrows, everyone looked up at them.

"Why are you two so late?" George asked with a smirk.

Fred ears went red and Hermione blushed.

"Um pictures, speaking of Ron you and lavender has to go out there and get yours taken," Fred told Ron trying to change the subject.

"Thanks Fred, Let's go Lavender," Ron told Fred and escorted Lavender outside.

"Yup," Fred yelled back.

So after the pictures and dinner Molly wanted to speak to them.

"Okay as you know the ministry is having a best engagement photo contest, so I entered you best photo, before dinner, we'll find out throughout the wizard world who's the best photo in 15 minutes," Molly to the couples.

"Ronnie our pictures were the best, we're going to win aren't we honey," Lavender said loudly so everyone can hear.

"Showoff," Hermione muttered. And Hermione got up and walked out the door.

"What's wrong with Hermione, Fred?" Angelina asked Fred.

"I don't know, I'm going to go check up on her, be right back," Fred told Angelina.

Fred went outside to find Hermione, he found her she was pacing back and forth.

"Mione,' Fred called.

"WHAT?" Hermione snapped.

"Biting heads off lately" said Fred.

"I'm so sorry, Fred, She just annoys the piss out of me, she acts like she better than anyone, that she more beautiful then you are, maybe she right, maybe she more beautiful than I am," Hermione said as a tear roll her cheek.

"Mione, do you really believe that?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Yes!" Hermione told Fred.

"Well I don't, I think you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world," Fred told Hermione.

"Well you had both of us to choose; so you just choose me out of pity," Hermione told Fred.

"God Mione, no, I want someone that I knew and liked" Fred told Hermione slightly mad.

"Yea, you knew me alright, I was just your little brothers best friend, the bookworm, yea people like me alright, the know it all, the one of the guys kind of girl," Hermione said smartly.

Now at this time, Fred was beyond mad, he was furious, he step quick to Hermione and grabbed her arms and shook Hermione a little.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME; HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, I DID NOT PICK YOU OUT OF PITY, I PICKED YOU BECAUSE I KNEW YOU, WE WERE FRIENDS AND YES I LIKED YOU A LOT, BUT WHEN I GOT TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME WITH YOU, I FELL IN LOVE YOU , I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS SOMETIMES, YOUR BEAUTIFUL TO ME, THAT ALL THAT MATTERS, NO ONE ELSE BUT ME, WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THIS, WHEN WE MADE LOVE THIS AFTERNOON, I JUST DIDN'T DO IT LIKE YOU WERE SOME GIRL, I MADE LOVE WITH YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." Now Hermione was in tears, and so was Fred, then Fred lifted her hand with the engagement ring on it, and put it up for her to see.

"You see this ring, I didn't put it on your finger because I had too, I put it on your finger cause I wanted to, I wanted to marry you for me, Hermione, because I love you, earlier that day I told George, that I had love you like a sister at one time, but that change, when I died, you brought me back, and you we're the first person I saw, I saw your eyes, they were full of emotions, I felt them , I felt the love that was coming from them and I knew right there, that I knew that I wanted you for the rest of my life, I fell in love with at that very moment. Mione if you can't see all the things I see in you then I don't know what to tell you, but I would show the whole world, of how beautiful you are to me, and how of a brilliant girl you are, anyone that should be jealous because of you and to be afraid to lose you it should be me, I just hope one day that you can understand and see what I see." Fred told Hermione crying, and dropped her hands and started to walk away.

"Fred, please don't," Hermione sobbed.

"Mione, I can't, I can't stand to see you keep putting yourself down the way others treat you, and I can't watch that, I'm sorry," Fred told Hermione.

Fred apperated from the burrows, where he left Hermione crying her heart out. Hermione apperated to her room and packed her trunk and she apperated to her childhood home. Hermione landed to her room and dropped her trunk and threw herself to her bed and cried.

Fred landed to his room and threw his wand and punched the wall, and he fell to the floor and cried his heart out, He missed her, he felt guilty how he left her, he just stayed to the floor and cried.

**BACK AT THE BURROWS**

George wondered what was taking them so long; he looked out but no one. Ginny went up to Hermione's room to see if they were there, and no one, but she notice Hermione's thing we're gone. Ginny came running down the stairs, and went to find George.

"George, Hermione and her things are gone," Ginny said sounded a little stressed.

"You think he asked Hermione to move in?" George said curiously.

"I don't know," Ginny told George.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to find out," George told Ginny before apperated to the flat.

George landed in front of Fred's room, and listened, George heard crying, George opened the door and seen Fred crying on the floor. George carefully walked over to Fred.

Fred what's wrong, where's Hermione?" George asked.

"Nothing," Fred said as he turned his head stubborning.

"Fred, what happened?" George asked forcefully.

"We had a fight, and I walked away from her," Fred said as tears still came down.

"Fred you git! Hermione's gone, she left, she took everything," George snapped at Fred.

"What?" Fred asked as he jumped to his feet.

"She's gone," George said angrily.

"Where did she go?" Fred asked in a panic.

"That's why I came here to find out, git, I swear to you brother or twin, I swear something happened to her, I'll kill you, Fred, I swear to you on that," George told Fred darkly.

Fred and George went back to the burrows and Fred told everyone what had happen and what the fight was about. Fred dropped to his knees and cried his heart out; Molly went over to her son and comfort him.

"Mum, I'm so sorry, if something happen to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, and I love her so much, I can't stand being away from her," Fred cried into his mother hold.

"I think I know where she might be?" Harry said as he enter the room.

"Where?" Fred said with hope.

"Her parents' house, She always went their when she down or upset, she can't part from it, since after her parents died," Harry told Fred.

"Well just go and get her," Ron joined in.

"NO! I'll go, it has to be me," Fred stated.

Hermione got up from her bed it was midnight, and went down stairs. She missed Fred, but it hurt her that he left her there to cry, Hermione was miserable, little did she know Fred was too. Hermione sat there and cried. Then she heard her name being called not "Hermione" but "Mione" it sounded like Fred. Her Fred.

Hermione leaped from the bed and ran to the door, and stop.

"Mione, are you there," Fred said through the door.

"…"

"Mione, please I'm so worried about you, please answer me," Fred said again.

"Gut-wrenching sobs" Came from Hermione's bedroom door.

Fred started to cry again, as he heard her, he couldn't control it, and it was too hard for him.

"Mi...o..ne,….please…..open…the do..or," Fred Sobbed.

Hermione heard him crying, Hermione went to the door and gently opened it. There stood Fred, With a tear stained face, He looked at her, and she her eyes were red and puffy with tears. Fred just grabbed her and held her tightly in his arms and cried. Hermione started to cry as well.

"Mione, I'm so sorry, I'm a git for leaving you like that, I'll never turn my back on you ever again, no matter how tense the fight is I'll never do it again, I'm sorry, Mione, please forgive me, I love you Mione, please forgive me," Fred sobbed.

Hermione started to cry again after his apology, She looked up at Fred with tears in her eyes.

"Only if you forgive me Fred," Hermione sobbed.

"Mione I could never hate you no matter how much you make me mad, I love you, there's nothing to be forgiven about, and it's me that should be asking for your forgiveness." Fred told Hermione.

"Forgiven Fred, Hermione told Fred.

Fred took Hermione's face into his hands and kiss her very passionately. Hermione Kissed back and they both started to cry again, but this time it was happiness, because they we're in one an others arms again.

"I love you" Fred told Hermione.

"I love you, too," Hermione told Fred.

"So Who won the contest?" Hermione asked Fred.

"I really don't know to tell you the truth, cause mum won't tell until everyone's there, so that means you have to come to the burrows to find out and plus let everyone know that you're okay, and after you can come back here afterwards if you want," Fred told Hermione.

"Okay, but can we come back here," Hermione asked Fred.

"yeah, if that's what you want, if you'll have me," Fred told Hermione.

"Of course, Fred!" Hermione told Fred. Fred smiled.

They went back to burrows and everyone was happy to see if Hermione was okay. Then Molly came with the letter of who won best picture.

"Okay now since everything is better now, let get on with who won, the winner is FRED&HERMIONE," molly said excitedly.

"Well I guess we make the perfect couple, love!" Fred stated.

"I guess so, but we don't need a picture to prove that do we?" Hermione asked.

"No love, no we don't," Fred told Hermione. Then Fred Kissed her. Then there were awes all around.

Fred just looked at the girl he fell in love with. Hermione was full of life and love and that's what Fred needed. He couldn't wait to marry her.

"Well you ready to head back?" Fred asked Hermione.

"You mean home?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Well yeah your house," Fred told Hermione.

"Fred?" question Hermione.

"Yeah?" Fred asked.

"Would you move in with me?" Hermione asked Fred. "…."

"I'm sorry it's too soon, I know, I know, But I really want to live with you and I though since I had a house, I figure to you could live with me,"

"Mione"

"So I thought if you lived with me I figure that that would give George and Angelina the flat,"

"Mione"

"Plus my house would be good, I got a lot of room, plus when we have children they'll have a yard, a swing set,"

"MIONE" Fred somewhat yelled.

"What? Oh I'm sorry I was babbling wasn't I?" Hermione asked. Fred nodded his head slightly.

"Mione, I would love to live with you, it would give George and Angelina a chance to live with a one another, since she lives with her parents, so when do I move in?" asked Fred.

"Tomorrow if you like, you really wouldn't need anything, except your belongings, and we can set up the floo to the shop" Hermione told Fred.

"Tomorrow would be wonderful," Fred told Hermione.

"I love you, Fred" Hermione told Fred.

"I love you, Mione," Fred told Hermione.

Fred pulled Hermione close and kissed her, Hermione kissed back, they we're finally going to be together and they waited all their lives to be with someone and they we're glad it was each other.

"Let's go home, love" Fred told Hermione.

"Home," Hermione smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank you for who reviewed and for favorites and alerts, so I wrote this Chapter for you guys and thank you so much please Review!

**Chapter 4**

Today is the day that Fred will from the flat to Hermione's house. Fred woke up with Hermione in his arms, He tried not waking her, but she got up anyways. Hermione had turned to Fred getting dressed. Hermione wondered where he was going at this time in the morning.

"Fred it's six in the morning, where you going?" Hermione asked.

"Well Mione, if I'm moving in today, I'm going to have to talk to George, plus get all my things," Fred told Hermione.

"Oh, well you can't start on an empty stomach, could we?" Hermione asked Fred.

"No we can't, So Breakfast then? Fred asked.

"Sure, let me go get dress and I'll cook you something," Hermione told Fred.

"That's fine, you need any help?" Fred asked.

"You can go set the table, if you like," Hermione told Fred.

"Ok I guess, but that wasn't the help I was referring too" Fred told Hermione, while he put his arms around her.

"Oh you," Hermione playfully smacked Fred on the arm.

"Oi, that hurt woman," Fred told Hermione.

"Really, I didn't feel a thing," Hermione told Fred with humor in her voice.

"I'll get you," Fred told Hermione as he started to chase her into the bathroom. Hermione screamed.

After breakfast Fred and Hermione went over to the flat, Hermione stayed down stairs in the shop. While Fred talked to George about moving out. Fred was nervous about how George was going to take him moving out and moving in with Hermione. It would work because George and Angelina would be married before Him and Hermione. I just hope he understood.

"Hey George, can we talk? There's something I want to talk to you about?" Fred asked George.

"Yeah, I guess, well talk then," George told Fred.

"Well Hermione and I have been thinking if I would move in with her in her house, cause you and Angelina will be married before us and I thought, well both of thought that if I move in with her and Angelina can move in with you so, you wouldn't have to wait until you got married to move her in," Fred told George.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about, you had me scared there Freddie, I was going to talk about the same thing, but since Hermione has a house and you'll be going there, cause Angelina's Father got us a house as a wedding gift, well since both of us isn't going to be living here," We got to think of what we're going to do with the flat," George told Fred.

"Okay, well Percy has his own place and Harry's got Sirius house, so Ginny will go with him, maybe Ron and Lavender could have the flat." Fred told George.

"So when are you moving then?" George asked Fred.

"Today, u?" Fred asked George.

"Today, well I guess this has bound to happen, we're leaving one another," George told Fred.

"We're not leaving a one another were just getting married George," Fred told George with a smile.

"You and Hermione, Who would have thought," George said with a smile.

"Yeah, But I really love her, George. She has done so much for our family and me, I really don't know how to ever thank her," Fred told George.

"Well Brother of mine, just love her, like we do, help her when she needs it, like we do, and trust her, like do, even though she said that she don't need it but just try to be there for her, she been through more than what we ever could imagine," George told Fred.

"Well what has she been through?" Fred asked George.

"Fred, I'm not the person that should tell you, but Hermione didn't tell me if that's what you're thinking, when you we're in the coma for a few weeks, she spent day and night there, well she had fallen asleep and she was having a nightmare, we couldn't get her out of it, the hospital had to sedate her, Then harry told us what happen to her, but that's one reasons why Ron broke it off with her because he couldn't handle it, because of her night terrors." George told Fred.

"What? That asshole, how's come no one's told me about this, don't I deserved to know, I'm marrying her, I need to know these things," Fred told George.

"Fred I know you need to know, but she needs to tell you, maybe you just need to find clues to see if she still has nightmares, if you ask about it maybe, she'll open up to you," George told Fred.

" I guess, well I got to get going, started getting packing, moving today," Fred said with a frown,

"Yeah, need any help?" George asked Fred.

"Yeah maybe packing and shrinking things so I can take with me," Fred told George.

They went into Fred's room and packed all his clothes, and shrinking his furniture, and his other Items to be put into his trunk. Fred went around the flat and remembered how the first moved into the flat and how excited they we're and now they we're moving out and they were sad. Fred turned to George.

"Well I guess this it, mate," Fred told George.

"You act like we're not going to see each other again," George told Fred with a laugh,

"Yeah, but we're never going to live with a one another again," Fred told George.

"But we'll see each other every morning," George told Fred.

"Yeah every morning," said Fred.

"Alright, let's go see that little sexy witch," George told Fred.

"Hey, that's my little sexy witch, Fred corrected George.

"Calm down, Freddie I'm only joking, but you can't help it for wonder how she is in bed," George said jokingly.

"George" Fred said warningly.

"Kidding," George said surrendering.

Fred and George made their way back to the shop where Hermione was waiting, Hermione saw Fred and smiled, and Fred smiled back, George saw Hermione, and walk to her and gave her a hug.

"Hermione Granger, I live and Breathe," George said hugging Hermione.

"Hello George," Hermione returning the hug.

"How is my favorite sister-in-law," George asked Hermione.

"Good, but George I'm not your only sister-in-law," Hermione told George.

"Yeah, but your my favorite one, like your mum's favorite," George told Hermione.

"Yeah right," Hermione told George,

"Oh yeah why to do you think Lavender tries to out shine you," George told Hermione.

"Well she just big headed, that's why everyone just says "oh no, here come miss thing,", But you know I'm not let her get to me anymore, I'm better than her in a million ways" Hermione told George.

Fred comes over and wrapped his arms around her, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"That's my girl," Fred told Hermione with a kiss, Hermione beamed.

"I'm proud of you," George told Hermione with a smile.

"Thank you both of you, Well I could of have done it with this caring man right here," Hermione said giving Fred a Kiss.

"Well Love, you ready to go," Fred told Hermione.

"Yup, let's get you moved in," Hermione told Fred.

"Yeah, Well see you tomorrow George," Fred said to George.

"Yup, see you then, night you guys," George told Fred and Hermione.

**Fred's POV:**

Well I got matched with Hermione Granger, and I love her more than anything in the world, She been with me through everything, She helped me and save me, But when she had Mafloy, Wood, and I. I didn't want her to go to Wood because he would never be home and she deserves better than that, Mafloy! God he'd kill her to the first chance he got, so I decided to pick Hermione, because I thought I could be her better, I didn't pick her out of pity like she had though, I picked her because of the situation and that I have had a crush on her for the past year, then when I woke up I saw her, she was the first person I saw and her brown eyes, had so much happiness and love in them I fell in love with her instantly, We hit it off really well. I thought it was going to be tough, but it was easy we have a lot in common, I was totally in love with her when she actually said she love one of our products the ones I invented, the whiz bangs she said they we're genius . Now we're moving in together into her old home, it was left to her after her parents died last year by death eaters. Now it's our home. Gods I love how that sounds, our home, I can't wait to marry her and make her my wife, the mother of our children, but that comes later "wink. Wink." Or does it! Well got to go get some rest, because tomorrow is Percy & Penny's wedding, boring! Don't tell Hermione I said that, but it's going to be so classy, and no fun! But George and I, Hermione would be so proud cause I use proper English, But any ways George and I will have something up our sleeves *hint*, our mischief is never managed, cause we're Gred and Forge. We are unstoppable. Well I'm going to bed now!

**Hermione's POV:**

Well I managed to get my hands on one of the Weasley twins, Well It's Fred, I know! I thought he was always handsome, I had a crush on him in my fifth year, But I just didn't catch him on my own account, the Ministry Helped in that manner. I was in Love with him at the time of the battle and when I found out kissing Ron was a mistake, well He broke up with me because of my night terrors, but anyways when I saw everyone around one of the twins, I saw George running to Ron saying, Fred's gone, I thought my world crashed, Because I lost my parents couple of months before the battle, then I was realizing I was losing Fred as well, But When I ran to him. I yelled at him, I told him don't you give up on me Weasley. I felt for a pulse it was faint, so I did a few charms that I got from a book that Dumbledore had given me a couple of years ago. Then I had a strong pulse, but he wasn't waking that's when I yelled to get madam pomfrey, then she told us that he was alive and but in a coma, George came over to me and Hugged me and spun me around, I stayed with Fred day and night as did George, Then Fred woke up two weeks later, I was so happy, that I saved a life, We told him that we had won and Harry killed Voldemort, and all the death eaters were in Azkaban, But now since the law, I have to marry Fred, and I'm happy about it, and I think why we got a one another, because I think we had interest with one another, For us to decide on our own, But we ended up together, and since we've been together I haven't had any night terrors, cause when I'm with Fred, I feel safe and warm, and I also feel Loved, with Ron I didn't. Fred and I moved in together, it's going to be great with Fred. Well need to get ready to go to bed, Percy and Penny's wedding tomorrow, Boring Right? But I know Fred and George will find something to make it fun, but I'll scowl Fred For the fun of it, even though What they do is Brilliant, hey I got to get my fun out of it right? well night!

June13, 2000

Well today is Percy and Penny's wedding, Fred was just getting up, He looked over at Hermione she was still asleep. Fred gently kissed her cheek.

"Wake up Mione, We have to get ready," Fred said waking Hermione.

"What time is it? Hermione asked sleepy.

"It's after 9 Mione," Fred said rubbing his hands over his face.

"Well I guess, I'll get ready then," Said Hermione.

"Alright, I'll go start breakfast then, what would you like?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Surprise me," Hermione said giving Fred a kiss.

"I know what I want for breakfast," Fred said wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione playfully smacked him across the chest, the shacking her hips in a playful walk into the bathroom, turned to face Fred and lick her lips playfully, and closed the door.

"That woman is going to be the death of me, and I mean soon," Fred said into a sigh.

After eating and rushing to get ready, they were dressed in yellow cause they were both in the wedding party. Hermione had a light yellow dress that came to her knees with a flare, Fred had a yellow suit and white dress shirt and yellow vest and tie, and they look very dreamy.

"Mione I feel like a canary," Fred complained.

"Oh you look handsome, look at me I feel like a sun with a fake happy face," Hermione told Fred.

"You look beautiful," Fred told Hermione with a kiss.

"Thank you, well let's get this over with," Hermione told Fred.

"Yes, we can let percy-kinns waiting, sniff, he's all grownup," Fred told in his funny proud moment.

Hermione bubbled over in laughter, with Fred joining in, they just laugh all the way to the burrows through the floo.

They were greeted by people. They wondered why they we're laughing.

"Alright you two, what's so funny?" George asked.

Hermione and Fred just looked at one another, and started to laugh again.

"Hermione," George said warningly.

"Well George, Fred said that he looked like a canary, and I told him that I looked like a sun with a fake happy face, then he started with Percy, and you know the rest," Hermione told George.

George was laughing and went up to Fred and put on a fake cry.

"We've taught him so well, oh Fred where did we go wrong," George faked with a cry.

"Percy-kinns getting married, were did we go wrong," Fred joined in.

Everyone all started to laugh and then Percy came out, He had a smirk on his face with his brothers performance.

"Well if you two are done with your little acting scene, let's save it for the wedding eh," Percy said which cause his brothers to look at him in awe.

Everyone made it outside and got to their places. Hermione Grabbed Fred's arm and waited for their turn to walk down the yellow satin carpet to take their place.

Dear Beloved.

We are gathered here today, With Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater, in holy matcher monies, who does not wish for these two young ones to be together speck now or forever, hold your peace.

Who gives the woman to this man? "Her Mother and I do," Said Mr. Clearwater.

"Percy do you take Penelope, as your wedded wife to have and to hold, for sickness and in health, for richer for poor, until deaths do us part." Said Kingsley.

"I do," said Percy.

"Penelope, do you take Percy as wedded husband to have and to hold, for sickness and in health, for richer for poor, until deaths do us part." Said Kingsley.

"I do," Said Penny.

The rings, Bill handed Kingsley the ring.

"With these rings make a sign of love, and togetherness, in a marriage bond." Kingsley taps with his wand.

"Now would please take a ring and slip it onto one an others finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." Kingsley told them.

"With this ring I thee wed," Percy and Penny repeated.

"Now invested in me The Minster of wizard world, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Percy Weasley, you may now kiss the bride," said Kingsley.

Percy kissed Penny; there were cheers all around and whiz-bangs going off, complements of Fred and George of course. Hermione gave Fred a scowled look but she was laughing and beaming on the inside, Fred thought she was going to hex him. But then his mother was giving the same exact look as Hermione was giving. Fred nudged George to look, George seen Hermione and Molly's looks, they took off in a hurry, cause they knew they were and will be hexed, not that they feared their mother, but the feared Hermione, cause he know all the hexes and you didn't know which end you'll get.

But the wedding was beautiful with yellow flowers of all kind, from roses, to daisy to dandelions.

The dinner was nice with all sorts of food. The cake moment was too clean for anyone likes, but that what's you get with two former prefects.

Hermione was dancing with Harry.

"Hermione are you happy with Fred?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes, I am, I thought it would be terrible but it's great, I love him Harry, I really do" Hermione told Harry.

"I'm glad for you, Hermione have you told him from the run yet?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No not yet, I can't do it by myself," Hermione said with her head downcast.

"Hermione, let me know, when you're ready, and I'll help you," Harry told Hermione.

"Thanks," Hermione told Harry.

"Do you mind if I cut in, I would like to dance with my fiancée," Fred told Harry.

"Sure," As He gave Hermione meaning look, and she nodded.

Fred and Hermione started to dance, Fred wondered what they we're talking about but he let it go for now.

"Having a great time?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Yes a wonderful time, but I know that you we're well you and George were having fun, I noticed," Hermione told Fred.

"Yea, Are you mad cause if you are, I'm sorry," Fred told Hermione.

"No I'm not mad, I just was surprised that you two had something planned, But I should've had known with you two and something so boring, you would do something like this," Hermione said to Fred.

"You little minx, you tricked me," Fred said

"Well I can let you have the entire fun can I," Hermione said with mischief in her voice.

"You been around me for too long," Fred told Hermione.

"Far too long," Hermione told Fred. They laughed.

"I love you," Fred told Hermione.

"Well I love you, but not as much I love whiz-bangs," Hermione told Fred.

With a flick of his wand whiz-bangs started to go off, and everyone gathered out of the tent to watch the fireworks while Fred kissed Hermione. She was his firework, Bright and colorful and Loud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I hope this chapter is alittle better, but anyways I kinda made Fred the bad guy in this chapter, I know, I know it's hurting me as well, I'm sorry I had too, but it was the only was to make it fit, so I hope you enjoy, please review!**

Chapter 5

Fred and Hermione made it home. They rested on the sofa, Hermione looked tired.

"What's wrong love?" Fred asked.

"Sleepy, and my feet hurt," Hermione pouted.

"Would you like a foot rub, or do you want me to carry you to bed?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Both," Hermione pleaded.

"Alright love let's go," Fred said picking her up bridal-style.

As Fred Carried Hermione up stairs to their room, which use to be her parent's room. Fred had a hard time getting her there, but he wasn't going to let her know that his back still bother him from the impact from the wall, Fred made it to the room, and sat Hermione carefully on the bed.

"Man woman you're heavy," Fred said with a laugh.

"Watch it Weasley, I'm not that heavy, I'm still skin and bones, since I was on the run," Hermione let slip.

"Hermione what happen while you we're on the run?" Fred asked.

Hermione looked at Fred nervously, and downcast her head.

"I can't tell you, not by myself," Hermione looked down.

"Hermione, Why not? I'm Here you're not by yourself," Fred reassured her.

"Fred I can't," Hermione started to cry.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"Cause I can't," Hermione said running into the bathroom and locking it behind her.

Fred went up to the door. He can hear Hermione crying.

"Mione is it because of the night terrors," Fred asked softly.

"You'll leave me, you'll leave like Ron did," Hermione sobbed.

"Oh Mione, no sweetheart come talk to me, please?" Fred asked caringly.

" Can you give me some time, until I can figure it out, and what I need to tell you," Hermione said opening the bathroom door.

"I can give you time, but please trust me, I'm here Mione I'm not leaving you," Fred said giving her as soft kiss, and Hermione nodded.

"Let's get to bed, yeah?" Fred asked her.

"Ok I love you," she hugged Fred.

"I love you too, night sweetheart," Fred said helping her in bed.

"Night Fred," Hermione said quietly.

Little did Fred know he was part of her night terrors. That's why Ron left her.

**Hermione's nightmare**

_"Crucio," Bellatrix yelled._

_Hermione screamed in pain, she would try to get up, but she couldn't the pain was too much for her._

_"Where did you get it mudblood," Bellatrix would ask Hermione in screams as she paced._

_"Please, we didn't take anything," Hermione pleaded._

_"Liar, Crucio," Bellatrix screamed one again._

_Hermione cried out in pain, and then Bellatrix came over and bent to the floor._

_"We're going to have fun now," Bellatrix started carving into her arm. MUDBLOOD it read on her forearm._

_Hermione began to scream in pain and torture, Hermione just want to die that it was too much!_

_"Now since we got her, where she really stands for, Rockwood, you can have your way with the mudblood," Bellatrix said with an evil smirk._

_"With pleasure," Rockwood said walking towards Hermione._

_"What game can we play, well I know let's see who do you love?" He asked evilly._

_"NO," Hermione screamed._

_"Liegillimens" He said forcefully._

_Rockwood seen Fred in her mind, a dirty grin played across his lips._

_"Well well well, Then mudblood is love with a red head, a blood traitor, Hmm, Could it be Fred Weasley," Rockwood teased her._

_"You leave him alone," Hermione said in a violent tone._

_"Why should I do that? After all I got big plans for him," Rockwood said darkly._

_"NO! Leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you," Hermione pleaded._

_"I know he didn't, His twin killed my brother, so I'm going to kill him, to show George how it feels," Rockwood said into her tearful face._

_"No take me I'm like a sister to George, Take ME!" Hermione yelled._

_"Now Now, Mudblood. That isn't the same, I said Brother, and they are the closest I've seen," Rockwood said smartly._

_Hermione started to scream and kick, then it which to the battle._

_Hermione seen Rockwood, He thrown a spell at her, she was stuck, someone yelled._

_"Stupefy!" Fred Bellowed. Knocking Rockwood out of range. Fred unbounded Hermione._

_"You okay," Fred asked worriedly._

_"Fine," Hermione nodded._

_"Well Well Well, What do we got here, Mudblood and blood traitor, match made in heaven," Rockwood teased._

_"You leave her alone," Fred said furiously._

_"Now why would I do that, why do you love her, Weasley," Rockwell tormented Fred._

_"No, Yes," Fred didn't know what to say._

_"Well which one is it," Rockwell pointing his wand to Hermione's chest._

_Hermione was right beside the wall, Fred seen Rockwood Blast a Reducto towards the wall, as slowly it started to fall, Fred ran and pushed Hermione out of the way, and Fred was plumped to the grown, as Rock and wall fell on top of him._

_Hermione saw Ron and George ran over, George punched Rockwood out cold, and they tried to get to Fred, as they got there, George started to cry._

_"Fred," George yelled._

_Hermione fell to the grown and continuing to sobs Fred's Name._

**End of Hermione's Nightmare**

Hermione woke up crying, as she screamed, she looked around the room, and there was Fred sitting in front of the Fire, Looking at Hermione with a tear stained face.

"Fred" Hermione called.

"I heard everything, I seen everything," Fred said in a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry," Hermione cried.

"Is that what happened?" Fred asked. But Hermione could only nod and cry.

"Why couldn't you tell me Hermione?" Fred demanded.

"I was told not," Hermione sobbed.

"Who in the world told you that, HARRY, RON, and WHO HERMIONE?" Fred spat.

Hermione flinched at Fred's tone, she was shaking as it was, but he wanted an answer.

"The Healers, told me, not too, and George agreed to it," Hermione cried.

"Is that what happened? I had to choose between your life and death?" Fred asked again.

"Yes," Hermione said with her head down.

"By saying if I loved you or not?" Fred said angrily.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly.

"And you couldn't tell me that, after I asked repeatedly and repeatedly I asked what happened, and you lied to me, Hermione you lied to me, I can't understand this, I thought when two people loved each other you tell the truth, you have to be honest, you tell each other everything, and you didn't," Fred paced angrily.

"I'm sorry," Hermione told him.

"Sorry is that all you can say, Didn't that tell you anything, when I took that wall for you, If I didn't feel nothing for you, I wouldn't have took that wall for you, I showed you that I love you, that I would take anything thing for you, a wall Hermione, and in return you give me lies," Fred told her as tears ran down his face.

Hermione didn't know what to say but cry. Fred went to the closet and got dressed. Hermione looked up and see Fred dressed; He went over to his end of the bed and grabbed his wand.

"Fred where you going," Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"Sorry, but I need to think," He said sharply.

Fred apperated and Hermione was left alone. Once again after he promised that he would never do again but he did. Hermione laid there and cried until she fell asleep.

Fred has been gone for two days, Hermione hasn't heard from him. Then Hermione heard a pop, in hopes it was Fred, but it wasn't it was George.

"Geez, Hermione got a cold or something? So Where's Fred?" George asked.

"He's not here, he hasn't been for two days," Hermione cried.

"Hermione, what happened?" George asked soothingly.

"He found out George, he looked into my nightmares, and then we had a fight, and he left me George," Hermione sobbed.

"It's okay, Hermione we'll find him," George reassured Hermione.

Hermione fell to the floor, George ran to her, He tried to wake her up but she didn't move, George picked her up and floo her to St. Mongos.

"Help! My sister-law just passed out," George told the med-witch.

"Bring her in here," The med-witch lead him into a room.

"I'm Healer Johnson, George what are you doing here?" He asked George.

"I went to go see Fred, but he wasn't there, but they had a fight, and he left, and she hasn't seen him for two days as she told me, then she looked very paled and then she passed out," George explained to his future father-in-law.

"Alright, George can you please leave while I exam her?" He asked George.

"Is she going to be alright?" George asked with worry.

"I don't know, I'll let you know," He said going back into the room while was left to wait.

George paced with the other Weasley's in the waiting room, Harry and Ron since they were aurors went to find Fred. Here came Angelina's father.

"Well Hermione is stable, she is sleeping right now, she been under a lot of stress, which it isn't good in her condition, For passing out congrats George you're going to be an Uncle!" Mr. Johnson explained to George.

George was over joyed; He was going to be an uncle.

"How far along is she?" George asked.

"6 ½ weeks along, almost two months," He said to George.

"Thank you sir," George thanked him.

Mr. Johnson nodded, and went back to his rounds.

The Med-which took George to go see Hermione while she was being released.

"George, what am I going to do, I'm pregnant, and we can't find Fred and now he won't know," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Hush now, you don't want to upset your daughter, now do you," George said with a playfully stern.

"Daughter? George I'm only almost 2 months pregnant, you can't find out the sex yet," Hermione said.

"Well I say it's a girl cause Uncle George knows best," George said in a playfully matter of factly tone.

Hermione laughed and gave George a hug, and he returned it.

"Thank you, I mean everything," Hermione thanked George.

"No worries Hermione, let's get you home, yeah!" George told Hermione with a smile.

Hermione smiled she hasn't smiled for days.

Ron and Harry Found Fred, they found him in London.

"Fred you need to get home, it's Hermione," Ron yelled at him.

"Why? So I could get more lies," Fred snapped.

"Fred, you need to stop and Listen, George was looking for you, and Hermione collapse in his arm and He took her to the hospital," Harry told Fred.

"She just stressed that's all," Fred made example.

Now Ron was fuming!

"You down right git, and you call me git, well at least I was there when they told us what's wrong with her," Ron yelled at Fred.

"Well what's wrong with her then?" Fred asked.

"Not my place she wants to see you though, she wants to tell you, but you have to go home to find out," Harry explained.

"Is she dying?" Fred asked.

"No," Said Harry.

"You know what and they say I have emotional range of a teaspoon, she pregnant you asshole, so if you would care I say you should go home," Ron yelled at Fred.

"She Pregnant?" Fred asked nervously.

"Yes with your child, now go home," Harry snapped.

Fred apperated home, Ron and Harry looked at each other into a knowing word. Finally!

Fred walked into the door and seen George sitting on the couch of the livingroom. George didn't look happy at all with Fred.

"I'm going to tell you something right now Fred, I asked her not to tell you, and you invaded her privacy, you enter her mind, then only person you should be mad at, is me and not her, plus if I was her I wouldn't talk to you at all, after you promised her that you would never leave her again no matter how intense the argument was and you broke it, well Angelina took her up stairs, she might be sleeping, but Congrats, but I don't think you deserve it, it's a girl, I'm going home now," George had told Fred Before he apperated home.

"I'm sorry," Fred said softly watching his brother vanished into the air.

Fred started to cry, knowing how mean he was to Hermione; he looked up the stairs, and started to go up slowly. As He reached to the door of their room, it was quite. He slowly opened the door, their she lay sound asleep. Fred quietly opened the bathroom door, and went to shower and shave, by time he was finished. Then the clock read 2 in the morning. He slowly gotten in to bed, and watched Hermione, how beautiful she was glowing, George was right it was a girl, his girls, Even though Fred was mad he never stopped loving her, He will always love her, He kissed her lips softly, and told Her that has got to say into days.

"I love you, Mione," Fred whispered.

Hermione cuddle up to Fred and He smiled, He missed Her, He really did, He wasn't really mad at her just upset but he understands now, and he will make it up to her in the morning, Cause after all no matter what, and how hard it may get but they love a one another. But if he had to go back through time and He was asked "If he loves her, he would say yes, I love her, cause it was the truth, He loves Hermione Granger and always will.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay Here another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, well here goes nothing, Here chapter 6 hope you like it... Please Review!**

Chapter 6

Hermione was waking up, her pillow felt hard, so Hermione lifted her head and saw a body with red hair; she couldn't see cause with her cry and not sleeping well for the last 2 days. As she rubbed her sore eyes, she seen Fred, laying there, Fred looked up at her. Hermione was shock, that he still wanting to sleep in the same bed as her, Hermione see Fred's face it looked sadden and nervous. Hermione felt her eyes start to water, and remember what happen for the last couple of days, and now the baby, How is he going to take this, was he going to get mad at me again she thought.

"Hey" Fred said hoarsely. He sounded he wanted to cry.

"Hi," Hermione said as she tried not to make eye contact.

"How you been?" asked Fred.

"Not good, u?" Hermione asked with her eyes in her lap.

"Same," Fred said trying to get her eyes to meet his.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked crossed.

"I came here to apologize, Mione I'm so sorry, I told you I wouldn't leave you, but I did, I'm really kicking myself hard for this, I know you didn't mean to keep this, and I understand now, in your part, George's I don't know what he was thinking on that, I'm not mad at you, if that is what you're thinking, But I was never mad, I was just upset, that something so important that was kept from me, Mione if I had to go back, I would have said yes, and mean it, I'm so sorry I blew up on you like that, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I know that I did, and I was an ass to you, and I shouldn't of have acted that way, Mione, I know you probably don't want to see me right now and still mad at me, but I love you Mione, I will always love you, and I'm terribly sorry for everything thing. "Fred said to Hermione as tears filled his eye, slowly falling to his cheeks.

Hermione had her head down as tears slowly ran down hers. Then Hermione felt of wave of nausea, and she got up and ran to the bathroom, Fred jumped and ran after her, Hermione was at the toilet, as her sickness went into full mode. Fred held her hair as she vomits into the toilet.

Fred started to rub her back in smoothing circles.

Hermione finished she leaned into Fred's chest to calm herself. Fred held her in his arms. Hermione started to cry. Fred knew what was wrong but he didn't let her know that Ron and George told him about the baby.

"Mione what's wrong?" Fred asked with concern.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Hermione asked.

"Mione I wasn't mad, I was upset, I could never be mad at you," Fred gently rub his thumb with her cheek.

"I'm really sorry, I just did what I was told to do," Hermione said softly.

"I know, I understand, don't worry I'm not mad, okay," Fred reassured her, but Hermione still looked scared and upset.

"Mione what's wrong?" Fred asked softly.

"You promise not to get mad?" Hermione asked with worry.

"What's there to mad about, just tell me?" Fred told Hermione softly.

"Fred I'm Pregnant," Hermione said straight forwards but she shook with anxiety.

Fred started to laugh, he had tears of joy running down his face, and he looked at Hermione in awe.

"I'm going to be a dad," Fred asked, and Hermione nodded.

Fred launched forward Hermione and kissed her, Fred was so happy that she forgave him enough to tell him that he was going to be a dad. He picked up Hermione, and just hugged her.

"I'm going to be a dad," Fred said as He spun her around, and held her tight.

Hermione laughed, because she was happy that the news of the baby had everything forgotten. Fred was happy He was excited.

"I hope you know Love, It's a girl," Fred said excitedly.

"That's what George said last night," Hermione laughed.

"Well we know," Fred said knowingly.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked in a playful curious look.

"Well, I remember mum when she was having Ginny, she glowed as you are now," Fred said as he remembered about his mum pregnancy.

"I see," Hermione had said with a laugh.

"How far along are you," Fred asked.

"Almost two months," Hermione told Fred.

"Well we been together almost three, so that's about right," said Fred.

"So are we going to go tell the family, about the news?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Let them, go crazy for a while, we need to celebrate for a while," Fred said with a smile.

"Okay let them go crazy, it wouldn't hurt," Hermione laughed.

"That wouldn't hurt one bit," Fred laughter joined in.

Fred hugged Hermione tightly.

"You happy Fred" Hermione asked.

"I am, you?" Fred asked with happiness.

"Yes," Hermione said excitedly.

Fred kissed Hermione softly and held her, it felt great to do that again, then Fred puts hand on Hermione's stomach and looks up at her very lovingly.

"I love you, the both of you," Fred said with his hand on her stomach and his other hand on her cheek and kissed her.

Then next few days was really happy, Fred and Hermione didn't fight about anything, they we're all lovey dovey, Today Hermione went into town with Ginny, Ginny and Harry's wedding is tomorrow, they we're getting thing ready since Hermione's was the maid of honor and helping her with things, they stop at the shop, George had told them that Fred had something to do and handed her a note and the note had said.

My Dearest Mione,

If you get there before I do. Don't give up on me, I'll meet you when I'm through, I don't know how long I'll be. But I'm not going to let you down darling what and see, and between now and then till see you again, I'll be loving you.

Love Me

Hermione had tears as she read the note, Ginny and George read the note.

"Awe Hermione, that was beautiful," Ginny said lovingly, Hermione nodded.

"He loves you, you know," George told Hermione with a smile.

"I know," she said with a sniff.

Hermione apperated into the livingroom of her home, There were candles all over floating around, Roses in vases on every table, Hermione can smell something delicious, She walked into the kitchen, Fred had planned this, He made her a romantic dinner, Hermione seen Fred standing in Front of the sink washing dishes before dinner, This is the Ideal man. A Man washing dishes before dinner was a saint, less to do afterwards. Fred Turned and seen Hermione. He had dried his hands and walk over to Hermione.

"I see you got my note," Fred asked

"Yes it was beautiful thank you," Hermione told Fred giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you hungry, love?"

"Yes! Starving," Hermione tummy growled.

"Well, we've got Roast Chicken, Mashed potatoes, and Mixed Fresh Veggies salad," Fred show the meal that was sitting on the table.

Hermione was in awe with Fred. "Okay" she thought, "What did he do now," She thought again.

"What is all this, the roses, the meal, Fred are you hiding something," Hermione asked.

"Maybe," He said with a grin. "But first we eat and then I'll show you, your surprise," Fred said with a mischief grin.

"What surprise," Hermione asked excitedly.

"You'll see now eat," Fred said pointing to her meal.

Fred and Hermione sat and eat and did the dishes together, they had more soap suds on them then the dishes, but finally they got the dishes done, Fred Grabbed Hermione hand and blindfold her.

"Fred, why in the world are you blindfolding me?" Hermione asked Fred.

"You'll see," Fred finished tying the blindfold.

Fred led her towards the steps, asking her to take one step one at a time. As the reach Hermione to the top. Took her to her old bedroom, and undid the blindfold, Hermione was confused why they we're in front of her old room.

"Fred, Why are we at my old Room,"

"Well this is your surprise,"

"My surprise, you old room is my surprise,"

"No you silly, it's what's inside, is your surprise,"

Hermione tried to open it but it was lock.

"It's locked Fred,"

"Well I guess you'll be needing this I guess," Fred handing Hermione a small white box.

Hermione opened the small white box and inside it held a key. Hermione looked at the key, it was bright gold with heart at the end, and there was a pink ribbon at the end.

"Fred what is the key for?" Hermione asked

"Well what do you think it's for," Fred said acting like not knowing what's going on.

"To unlock the door," Hermione said.

Fred started to stare at Hermione, she was so confused about this surprise, be Hermione just went along with Fred and His plan, everything was nice to night he left her a note, with a beautiful message, a delicious dinner, Roses everywhere, and now this key to open her old bedroom.

"Well Love are you going to open it," Fred asked Hermione, as nervous as he was. He just hopes she loves it; he spent all day on this surprise, and to make up for what he done before.

Hermione stuck the key into the lock and gently turned the key, and unlocked the door, Hermione took out the key and slowly open the door, and it was dark in side.

Fred grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Close your eyes"

"What"

"Mione close your eyes please?" Fred pleaded.

"Fine" Hermione did as she was told.

Fred walked Hermione in to the middle of the room.

"Wait here," Fred whispered.

Hermione sense the light turned on from the brightness that appeared.

Fred came up behind her and whisper to her ear once more.

"Open your eyes Mione," Fred whispered.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes soon as she scanned around the room. Hermione Screamed.

**Cliffhanger! ha ha ha , sorry, but I wanted to do that for this chapter, please review you know what to do :) p.s I used a song for hermione's note, but I change it alittle so it didn't sound lie the song but an Idea!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, Alright this is about Hermione's surpirse, plus I put a song in this one, magic works by patrick doyle, I love the song and I find it fit with the story and Ginny and Harry's Wedding and a Charcter's death, yes Death sorry! thanks for the Reviews!**

Chapter 7

Hermione slowly open her eyes soon as she scanned around the room, Hermione let out an excited screamed. Fred had surprised her with a fully furnished nursery. Sparkling pink walls, with white trim floor to ceiling. Wall to wall white carpet, with an oval shape rose rug in the center, There we butterflies on the wall that was charmed to move, Hermione walked over to the crib. It was white, and the bumpers were white with pink witch hats and wands. There were two big teddy bear in the corner of the room one white and one pink. The dressers were white with enchanted pink bunnies skipping across. The Rocking chair was Beautiful, white and pink checkered padding placed in the rocking chair. Hermione was in awe. The room was beautiful. Hermione left out a chocked sobbed.

"You like it, Love?" asked Fred.

Hermione couldn't believe this room, She never seen anything like it.

"Fred this room is beautiful," Hermione said with a soft cry.

Fred walked over to her and hugged her, and Hermione cried. No one has ever done anything like this for her, even her own room.

"Thank you Fred, if it is a Girl, she'll Love it" Hermione said lovingly.

Fred beamed.

"So I did well then," asked Fred.

"Well. You did wonderful," Hermione said with happiness as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I have another gift for you, you remember the yule ball, when you had a fight with Ron and I found you on the steps, so to cheer you up we danced, do you remember the song we dance to?" Fred asked her hoping she remembered.

"Yes I remembered," Hermione said.

"Here open it," Fred told her handing her a white small chest.

Hermione opened the chest, as her and Fred projected out from the chest dancing, the song was playing, It was Hermione's favorite song since that night.

And dance your final dance

This is your final chance

To hold the one you love

You know you've waited long enough

So,

Believe that magic works

Don't be afraid

Of being' hurt

Don't let this magic die

The answer's there

Oh, just look in her eyes

And make

Your final move

Mmm, don't be scared

She wants you to

It's hard

You must be brave

Don't let this moment slip the way

Believe that magic works

Don't be afraid

Afraid of being' hurt

No, don't let this magic die

Ooh, the answer's there

Yeah, just look in her eyes

And don't believe that magic can die

No, no, no, this magic can't die

So dance, your final dance.

'Cause this is, your final chance.

Hermione remembered that night. She was so surprised Fred did. It was a lovely present and he's given her so much, it really touched her heart.

"You remembered?" Hermione asked tears sparkled in her eyes.

"It really never left me, everytime I heard this song, I thought about you and that night, I really didn't want it to end, so I though since this is the first song we ever danced to, I thought we can use this song, as our first dance as husband and wife, if you want too," Fred confessed.

"I would love that, Thank you," Hermione smiled.

Fred replayed the song and walked up to Hermione and took her by the hand.

"May I have this dance, for old time sakes?" Fred asked her.

"Of Course," Hermione said with a smile.

They danced; it felt like they were back at the time of the yule ball. Hermione didn't tell him but that was her memory the cast her patronus charm and so was Fred's.

Well they danced through the moment little did they know that someone was watching them from the shadows of the darkness outside. He peered through his evil dark eyes.

"Soon Weasley, very soon, you'll meet your fate," unknown person said darkly.

**Next Morning**

Today Ginny and Harry gets married, Hermione got up and made Fred breakfast, Hermione went back into the bedroom, and Got Fred up.

"Fred, come on it's time to get up," Hermione yelled from the bathroom.

There Fred still lay there, snoring loudly, Hermione giggled she went over to Fred and smacked his ass, Fred Jumped up and Yelled.

"Bloody Hell, gods Mione, Give someone a heart attack why don't you," Fred told Hermione with a sign of relief, from being scared the daylights out of him.

"well I'm sorry but we have to get going, Ginny and Harry gets married today, We can't be late, I have to be there to help Ginny get ready," Hermione said to Fred.

"Mione relax you're not going to be late," Fred told Hermione.

But Hermione stilled insists that they are needed now and cannot be late.

"Go on Love, go do what you need to do, I'll meet you there at noon, okay," Fred told Hermione calmly.

"You're sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, go on, I love you," Fred told her with a smile.

"I love you too, don't Forget, noon," Hermione said giving Fred a kiss.

Returning the kiss, "noon," Fred said sweetly.

Hermione apperated to the burrows, leaving Fred behind, Fred got up and ate breakfast and went to shower and dressed. As noon rolled around Fred apperated to the burrows. Ever thing was decorated in green; Fred wasn't in the wedding party this time, but Hermione As maid of honor and Ron as best man, and Luna and Lavender we're the bridesmaids and Seamus and Dean as groomsmen. It was time to start. Luna and Lavender started out first, and Then Hermione came along she looked beautiful. Then the music changed to the wedding march, everyone stood as Ginny came walking down, she looked very beautiful.

Ginny and Harry exchange their vows. We were attacked, by death eaters; I hurried to Hermione and held her close to the ground, so she didn't get hurt. Why did they have to do thing especially on my baby sister's wedding day, well they all wanted revenge from Harry, and Harry gave it to them. Harry and Ron took down some of them, while few escaped from being taken to Azkaban.

As everything calmed, I heard my mum's shouts, there was panic set in me I looked down at Hermione she was scared, Percy was hit with a killing curse, Penny was leaning over Percy crying her heart out. I grabbed Hermione close. Thinking that could have been Mione cause we weren't that far from him. Penny started to sob, as I felt tears trickle down my face, Hermione was crying into my chest.

Harry went over to Penny, and asked her what had happened. Penny had told Him that Percy had a seen a death eater trying to aim for Hermione and Percy cut him off, and then he hit Percy with a surprise. I felt bad; Percy gave up his life for Hermione. And now I could thank him.

Penny came up to Hermione and held her, because she learned Percy died trying to protect her.

"Hermione, it's okay, He did a heroic thing, he protects you and your unborn child, and he helps Fred by protecting you." Penny told Hermione crying.

As we've gotten home later on, Hermione was taking this very hard, she was crushed of what happened to Percy, I was upset because I lost my brother, protecting the love of my life, but my family would always protect her, they would die for her, she was like a sister to them. As I lay with Hermione on the bed, both of us in tears.

I'm so sorry Fred," Hermione tell me.

"Love, it's not your fault, so don't think it was cause it's not," I tried to reassure her,

But she wouldn't take it, she felt really awful for what happened, no one blamed her, He was trying to Protected the baby as well.

I remember when I told Percy about becoming a father.

"Well my young brother is going to be a dad," Percy told Fred.

"Yeah, it's great you know, knowing you helped create a life, Perc, I'm going to be a dad  
Fred said excitedly.

Percy gave a little chuckle for the way his brother was on cloud nine. "Fred, you said that already, I say brother, you would make a great father, you're a child at heart, and if your child is anything like you and Hermione. They'd be one hell of the best and smart pranksters, Hogwarts ever seen," Percy told Fred in a proud brotherly way.

"Thanks Percy," Fred smiled.

Fred chuckled with tears as he remembered that day.

Hermione saw sitting remembering when she first met Percy, She smiled at the memory.

"My name is Percy Weasley, Gryffindor's prefect, Welcome to Gryffindor," Percy told Hermione.

Hermione shook Percy "Thanks, Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled. That's when the Weasley all came into her life along with Harry potter, and she was thankful that they did.

Now there one missing from the family now. Percy, Was a great and brave man.

I know I'm sorry sad :( Please review! you know what to do!


	8. Chapter 8

**Well Chapter 8 Here it is...**

Chapter 8

Everyone was all sit around at the table at the burrows feeling sad for the sudden loss of Percy.

"Who am I going to prank now," George said with his face in his hands hiding his tears.

"George quit being insensitive," Hermione said softly.

There was a light of particles drifting from the ceiling to the Floor. That turn into a human form and Percy Weasley Stepped out from it; everyone look at him, like what the hell is going on.

"Percy, aren't you dead?" Ron asked.

Percy shook his head no, He stepped up to Hermione and Fred, and they were looking at him in disbelief.

"We need to talk immediately," Percy addressed to Hermione and Fred.

Hermione and Fred looked at one another and then looked at Percy and nodded.

"We all though you died and you're standing here alive what's going on," The Frustrations of Hermione Granger While Fred stood there with his mouth slightly a gapped.

"Hermione, calm down, I am what you called is a protector, You and Fred need to go into hiding or stay somewhere safe, because Rockwood has come back and there has been word that he has been sighted by your house watching you, He's after Fred.," Percy explained.

"What? Is a protector? I mean is it an aurora or something," Fred asked question of confusion.

"As you know Fred-kins, a protector is someone that helps people that are in trouble, once you are chosen theirs no going back, you have to die for the spell to be complete to become a protector. Kingsley told me about this a few weeks ago, and he told something was wrong and that you and Hermione we're in trouble, so when I found out that Hermione was pregnant, so I decided to do it, say if a death eater threw a killing curse in front of Hermione and I would step in front of her, the spell would back fire and hit them instead," Percy explained.

"So you mean that if Rockwell would Adava me then if you step in it would kill him instead," Fred asked.

"Yes Fred, it would," said Percy.

"Ok I get it now," Fred said.

"Oh honestly Fred," Hermione looked at Fred with a stern look.

Fred shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish grin.

Harry and Ron got up from hearing what Percy explained.

"We're going to the department and make a wanted and a search for Rockwood, everything will be put into full swing," Harry told them.

"Well get him," Ron followed.

Harry and Ron vanished from their spots and apperated to the ministry.

"Yeah, I got to go tell penny," Percy explained.

"Okay, it's nice to have you back Percy," Fred told Percy. Percy slight nodded and vanished with a flash of light.

"Well at least he's not dead anymore," George said happily.

"GEORGE" everyone yelled.

"What?" Asked in a voice of what did I do.

"You can sound like Ron sometimes," Ginny said smacking him on the arm.

"OUCH GINNY THAT HURT, WHY DID YOU HIT ME FOR," George yelled.

"Prat," was all Ginny said and walked out of the room.

"What did I say?" George asked Fred and Hermione.

Fred and Hermione shook their heads.

"I'm going to go lie down, Fred, would you come with me," Hermione asked Fred sleepily.

"Sure Love, I'll be there in a moment," Fred said to Hermione. Hermione nodded and went upstairs.

Fred sighed and his face fell into hands.

"What am I going to do," Fred said to himself.

Fred didn't know what he can do, this is a game of stay and wait, and he hated it, "Why is Rockwood so obsessed with Hermione and I, and this is great, now that Hermione's pregnant what are we going to do," as these thing going through Fred's mind. Fred Just sighed again and got up and went upstairs to join Hermione.

Fred went to the next flight of stairs. He heard crying. He knew it was Hermione because well she had been crying lately with her hormones and Her Pregnancy lately. Fred opened his old Bedroom door to find Hermione a mess; she was sobbing so hard, Fred went and picked her up and held her in his lap.

"Mione what's wrong, Love?" Fred asked softly.

"Fred wonder if he'll do what he did that last time, Wonder if he hurts the baby, Fred I'm so scared," Hermione told Fred worryingly.

"I know, Love; me too, I'm so scared for you and the baby, With him trying to get us, How are we going to get married, you can be on your own, and nowhere is safe, so I was thinking why don't we just get married privately. Right here and then later if we make it then we'll have our wedding," Fred explained to Hermione.

He was holding back tears, Hermione just looked at him.

"What? Why? You act like you're not going to make through this, we're going to get through this Fred Weasley, it might not be like last time," Hermione said hotly.

"Well Mione, I want to be married to the woman I, before I die, and as for now we don't know nothing and what will happen, but I know I want to be married to you, and I want to do it now, and I want our child to know that we were married before something happens to me," Fred said with emotion in his voice.

Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore she ran to Fred's arms and held him while she cried.

"So we can get married then?" Fred asked.

"Is that what you want?" asked Hermione.

Fred nodded his head, and wait for Hermione.

"Alright, we'll get marry, so when?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Today, Mione, Kingsley is coming for dinner, so we can see if he would marry us then," Fred told Hermione.

"You want to get married today, right now," Hermione asked frazzled.

"Are you okay with it, I have gotten the rings already, all I have to do is to go get them," Fred said excitedly.

"When did you get them?" Hermione asked.

"When I didn't come home for a few days," Fred told Hermione, leery not trying to bring up old feelings from those few days.

"Oh I see, okay then," Hermione told Fred.

Fred and Hermione Heard a loud CRACK here it was Kingsley. Fred looked out the window and turned to Hermione.

"Kingsley here let's go talk to him,"

"Alright, let's go,"

Fred and Hermione made their way out of the room hand in hand. Down the stairs they were greeted by Kingsley.

"Kingsley, can we talk to you?" Fred asked.

"I need to talk to you two anyways," Kingsley said.

"About what?" Hermione asked Kingsley.

"Rockwood, What do you want to talk to me about?" Kingsley asked her.

"Well Hermione and I would like to know if you would marry us today?" Asked Fred.

"Well if that's what you two want, I don't see why not, but if you don't mind me asking why today?" Kingsley asked.

"Well I want to Marry Hermione before something does happen, If something does happen to me, I would be alright knowing that I married her before I died, and our child would know at least that it's parents were married," Fred explained to Kingsley.

"I see, so when do you two want to start?" Kingsley asked.

"After dinner I guess," said Fred.

"How about before, and then we can talk about Rockwood," Explained Kingsley with a smile.

"Thank you sir, be right back," Fred said as he apperated to get the rings.

"Miss, Granger, I think you should go gets ready?" Kingsley said with a grin.

Thank you so much," Hermione said before making her way up to go get ready for the best night of her life. In a little while Hermione will become a Weasley.

Fred went to the shop and grabbed the rings from the safe, He was so happy, he finally got the Gryffindor Princess to become his wife, the crush of his life for over two years and then he got paired with Hermione, and since the yule ball his dream was coming true.

He made it back to the burrows, and Kingsley greeted him.

"Let's go have a wedding, Mr. Weasley," Kingsley said with a grin.

Fred smile. "Let's go make Hermione a Weasley where she belongs," Fred said smiling happily.

**Next the wedding! :)**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I couldn't resist so here's chapter 9 ;)**

Chapter 9

Ginny Help Hermione gets dressed. Hermione looked so beautiful; she wore a baby blue sweetheart dress with light blue pumps. Hermione's hair was slightly curled and natural look of make-up.

"Well you ready to marry my Brother," Ginny teased.

"Ginny! You know I want to marry Fred," Hermione stated.

"You know I had to lighten up to mood," said Ginny.

They both laughed.

"Can you send up George for me, I want to talk to him," Hermione told Ginny. Ginny was shocked that she asked for George.

"Why do you want to talk to George?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny," Hermione said sternly.

"Okay, I'll go get him," Ginny said leaving the room.

Ginny went downstairs and walk over to George he was standing with Fred waiting for Hermione. They both looked every handsome. Ginny ran up to George.

"George, Mione wants to talk to you," Ginny told George. George looked scared and Fred looked at Ginny like she was Crazy.

"Why?" George asked.

"I don't know just go up and see what she wants," Ginny said. George just nodded and walk to the stairs.

George made his way up the stairs, walking to Hermione's room. George knocked.

"Hermione, it's me George, you wanted to talk to me," George said through the door.

Hermione open the door, George was speechless she looked so beautiful, "boy! Fred is one luck wizard." George thought to himself.

"Please come in," Hermione said as she let George come in.

Hermione closed the door after George made his way into the room.

"So how do I look?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Hermione, you look beautiful, Fred is one lucky man," George said. Hermione smiled.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" George asked.

"I wanted to ask the God-Father and uncle of my child, if he would like to walk me down the stairs to get married, and give me away to his twin," Hermione said to George.

"I would be honor on three accounts… one: Fred's my twin, Two: I be honor to be the god-father, and not lastly Three: how can I say no to a beautiful witch," George told Hermione with the biggest grin. Hermione beamed. Hermione was happy that George except to walk her down and to give her away.

They went to the steps. George looks at Hermione.

"You ready?" George asked Hermione.

"Yes, let's do this," Hermione told George give him a nervous look.

George shook his and chuckled. So Hermione took his arm as they went down the stairs.

Fred Seen Hermione with George beside her, Hermione looked so beautiful, Fred had tears in his eyes, He would never thought that this day would come, Fred loves Hermione without a doubt. Fred seen Hermione coming his way with her arm wrapped around George. He looked at Hermione's eyes she had unshed tears in them.

Hermione was making her way to Fred. He looked so handsome in his navy suit, she would never though on this day she would be marrying Fred because she loved him, if someone told her back in school that she would fall in love and get married to Fred Weasley she would have laughed in their faces. But today no she would say, yes I know, Then Kingsley started to talk.

"Who gives this Woman to be married to the Man," Kingsley yelled.

"I do," George had said.

Then George to Hermione's hand and kiss her cheek and handed her to Fred, George looked at Fred and gave him the "take care of her" look, Fred nodded and took Hermione's hands into his and face her.

"Today we are joined her today Hermione Jean Granger and Fred Geidon Weasley. If these two lovers shall not me married speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Fred please take Hermione's hand and slightly but the ring on her finger half way, and Repeat after me."

"I Fred, take you Hermione as my wife, as to love, cherish, I promise to be truthful, understanding, to honor and obey you, I take this ring to be on my promise, honest, loving, until death do us part."

"I Fred, take you Hermione as my wife, as to love, cherish, I promise to be truthful, understanding, to honor and obey you, I take this ring to be on my promise, honest, loving, until death do us part." Fred repeated after Kingsley, and slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger.

"Now Hermione repeat after me"

I Hermione, take you Fred as my Husband, as to love, cherish, I promise to be truthful, understanding, to honor and obey you, I take this ring to be on my promise, honest, loving, until death do us part."

I Hermione, take you Fred as my Husband, as to love, cherish, I promise to be truthful, understanding, to honor and obey you, I take this ring to be on my promise, honest, loving, until death do us part." Hermione repeated after Kingsley, and slipped the ring onto Fred's finger.

"Fred do you take Hermione to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer for poor until death do us part," Kingsley asked Fred.

"I do" Fred said as tears stream down his face.

"Hermione do you take Fred to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer for poor until death do us part," Kingsley asked Hermione.

"I do," Hermione choked on her tears trying to hold them in.

In vested in me Kingsley Shacklbolt Minister of Magic I now present you man and wife, Fred you may kiss your Bride," Kingsley told Fred with a smile.

Fred smiled through his tears at Hermione and grabbed her and kissed her very passionately.

They were cheers and sniffles and wolf cries all around. And Hermione and Fred smiled at one another.

"Now I present you Mr&Mrs. Fred Geidon Weasley," Kingsley sang.

Fred and Hermione were so happy and everyone gave their congratulations and then molly proceeded with dinner, everyone was enjoying their selves.

After dinner Molly made them do a wedding dance a dance as husband and wife. Their song was played Magic works, they dance quietly and everyone watched then and you can see the love that shown from the two lovers. Then everyone joined in a dance after their song, and then they had the bridal song where everyone dace with the bride.

As the party died down, Kingsley was ready to leave.

"Kingsley thank you so much for marrying us on unshorten notice," Hermione told Kingsley with a hug.

"Anything for my war heroines, it was a lovely wedding if I do say so myself," Kingsley told Hermione and Fred.

"Thank you," Fred said with a nod.

"Well I must be

"Crashed" as glass broke cutting Kingsley into quite.

Fred notice a rock with a note, he looked at it, and looked at Hermione, she had worry on her face, Fred glanced back at the rock with the note, Fred took the string from the rock to release the not from its hold. Fred unfolded the note had said.

"YOU LOVE THE MUDDBLOOD NOW, IF I ASKED YOU! BLOOD TRADIOR WEASLEY!

-ROCKWOOD-

Fred looked at Hermione and she took the note and read it and Hermione started to cry, remembering the last time.

"I'll kill him," Fred Said taking a crying Hermione into his arms as she weeps.

**So here you go, please review and I'll try to update soon I'm doing a fred/Hermione/George fic it's called What life brings us, check it out if you want. **

**Please, pretty Please with sugar on top. please REVIEW PPPPPLLLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**okay just to let you know that Chapter ten is short cause it's parts that was missing, with Rockwood's POV and Fred's thoughs of all of this. so I hopw you enjoy this! please review!**

Chapter 10

**Rockwood's POV**

Rockwood just enter from ruining the mudblood and Blood tradior wedding get together. He was committed to make their lives miserable and stressful, a game to his liking; he has become leader onto some followers of Voldemort.

"The plan was a big success, my people," Rockwood told his followers.

"You should have seen the blood tradior face, look like he wanted to kill, ha funny I must say, I killed him once and I'm going to do it again," Rockwood sneered with an evil Grin.

"Sir, what are we going to do with the mudblood," asked Goyle.

"But of course she our bait, who do you think we're going to get the Weasley." Rockwood stated.

"When do we start?" asked Crabbe.

"All in due time, my people, all in due time," Rockwood said patiently with an evil laughter that rung through the halls of the mansion.

**The burrows**

"Fred, He can't be doing this again to us," said a scared Hermione.

"I know Mione, We'll get him don't you worry," Fred told Hermione rubbing her back as she lightly cry.

Hermione was a sleep, Fred Knew what was going to happen their going to use her to get to him. He need to talk to George, Fred went and looked for George; there was George with Angelina on the couch.

"George do you think we can talk privately, please?" Fred asked George.

"Yeah sure, outside then?" Asked George.

"Sure," said Fred.

Fred and George went outside, they can to the lake. Fred had a lot on his mind and who things were going to turn out, but he didn't know but if anything happened to him He wanted George to make sure Hermione and the baby we're taken care off.

"George I want you to know, that if anything happens to me, I want to make sure to you that they would be taken care of, and if I don't make it before the baby is born, I want the name Rosalynn Marie, Rose for short, and if it's a boy then I want it to be named after me," Fred told George.

"come on Fred, everything is going to be okay, you're going to see your daughter to be born, and you and Hermione are going to have more children. Harry and Ron Knows where he's at, they'll get them." George told Fred as he puts a hand on his shoulders.

'I hope so," all that said, and left George where he was standing.

Fred walked back into the burrows. He went up the steps and walked to the room where he and Hermione were sleeping for the night. He had seen Hermione sleeping.

**Fred's thoughts**

"Hermione is only 19 she's too young to become a widower."

"I'll I ever see this child or even get to have anymore with her."

"Will they take him to Azkaban?"

"I don't know what to do, I love her so much, and I can't leave her,"

"What am I going to do?"

Fred started to finally start to reach his breaking point and finally Fred broke down and cried. Fred looked at Hermione and started at her for long moment and he started to cry but in silent tears. Her wonder if things would ever go back to normal. Even though Voldemort is not here. His followers think he's still alive, and that he would comeback. He will never come back because he has nothing tied to be here. But Fred does, He has family, He has a wife and a child on the way, a business to run, and watch his children attend to Hogwarts. There was so much more now not lets bet a head of our selves. Fred climbed up on to the bed and lay right next to Hermione and laid a hand on her stomach. Then Fred kissed Hermione's cheek and whispered.

"Good night, Wife, I love you so much and always," Fred whispered to Hermione's sleeping form.

Then he patted her stomach.

"Daddy loves you little one," Fred whispered feeling his voice going to break from holding a cry.

Then Fred laid his head on the pillow, right next to Hermione, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. Few seconds later Fred fell asleep with his arm wrapped around Hermione.

Hermione heard him; it hurt her, what he was going thru. But Hermione lean into Fred and looks up.

"We love you too," Hermione whispered to Fred Lovingly. And she kissed his lips quietly.

**Well that was chapter 10 sorry so short, I'll update soon, promise, please review ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11 it's exciting...;) Well here you are...**

Chapter 11

Ron and Harry came running into the burrows. They had happy faces. Everyone that was up was wondering why they we're so happy. George asked.

"What's so exciting?" George asked.

"We've got him; Rockwood, He and his followers have been taken to Azkaban. He's going to be charge for the murder of Fred and Assault of Hermione and Fred. He's gone," Harry said excitedly.

George was lost for words His brother and brother in law caught Rockwood, He didn't know to laugh jump for glee or even cry for Hermione and Fred. Everyone just started to scream for joy that Fred and Hermione have finally got their lives back and they can live it worry free.

**Fred's Room**

Fred Woke up to crying again, it was Hermione, He sat up and pulled Hermione into his arms.

"It's going to be okay, Love," Fred stated to Hermione lovingly.

"No it's not, he's going to kill you and I'll lose you again, I can't handle losing you again" Hermione said.

"Mione, I'm right here, nothing not going to happen to me, and I'm not going to let nothing happen to you," Fred assured Hermione.

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about it," Hermione said.

"I know love, I know," Fred told Hermione kissing her forehead.

**Downstairs**

"I've got to go tell Fred," George told them running upstairs.

George made his way upstairs, running to Fred and Hermione's room. George didn't even knocked he just walked in.

"Fred, Harry and Ron caught him, He in Azkaban, He's there forever, you two are free, you can live your lives," George told Fred with excitement.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, Harry and Ron caught him last night, they just came home with the news," George Told Fred with a smile.

Fred and Hermione looked at George smile and the twinkle in his eyes, they we're happy, Hermione jumped on Fred and Kiss him, and then she broke down with relief, as Fred well joined her. They were going through a tough time with this, and they thought their lives would be live in fear, but their free to live it happy with no worries.

"Well I guess I'll let you two have your moment," George said walking out of the room.

"We're free," Hermione laughed with tears.

"We are, I love you Mione" Fred Said.

I love you too, Fred would you love me forever?" Hermione asked Fred.

"No much longer than that Mione, Much longer," Fred Told Hermione and He kissed her passionately.

"I was thinking what we should name her." Fred said.

"What would that be?" Hermione asked.

"Rosalynn Marie, but Rose for short," Fred told Hermione with a grin.

"I love that that's pretty, but what about if it's a boy?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Well Fred Geidon Weasley the II, of course," Fred said proudly.

"You would love that wouldn't you," Hermione told Fred with a grin.

"Of course," told Hermione with a cheeky grin.

Hermione laughed.

"You're terrible," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but you love me," Fred said.

"Yeah, but you bug me," Hermione said with a tease.

"Hey I resent that," Fred said with mock hurt.

Hermione laughed. Fred joined in. It felt great that they can laugh and have no worries.

"You're rubbing off on me," Hermione said.

"No, Love you're rubbing off on me," Fred told Hermione with a kiss.

"Well let's go down stairs, we got two people to thank," Hermione told Fred, with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Fred said.

They made their way downstairs and Hermione ran into Harry and Ron's arms.

"Thank you two so much, I love you too so much," Hermione told Harry and Ron as she hugged them.

"You're Welcome, Mione," Ron blushed, "We do anything for yeah you know," Ron said with his ears redder than cherries.

"Yeah Hermione, your our best Friend and sister, we do anything for you," Harry told Hermione while Ron nodded in agreement.

"Thank you boys, that means so much to me," Hermione said hugging them once again.

"Alright lot, Breakfast is ready," Molly said coming into the livingroom.

Everyone sat at the table for Breakfast. Getting ready to eat, Arthur tapped on the glass of his cup.

"I would like to make a toast, To Ron and Harry, Thank you for helping your family in the time need; it feels great to have a home to come home to see smiling faces. Arthur directed to Ron and Harry.

"Awe Arthur," Molly wiped a tear.

"To Fred and Hermione, Congratulations on your victory through this hard time, and Congratulations, on the new precious joy that's coming into your lives, To Fred and Hermione," Arthur cheered.

"TO FRED AND HERMIONE," everyone sang.

Fred took Hermione's hand and Kiss it, and He looked at her.

"Thank you," Fred said to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione told Fred giving him a kiss.

They all ate breakfast as a true family, and there were smiles all around, Fred was alive, everything was fine so Far.

After breakfast the boys and Ginny went to play qudditch and Hermione went over to her favorite tree and sat and read. Fred quit playing because he thought he should spend some time with Hermione.

Hermione was reading Sleeping Beauty; it was her favorite story since she was a little girl. Her mother read it to her all the time.

"Hey Mione what are you reading, love?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Sleeping Beauty," Hermione told him as she continued to read.

"What's Sleeping Beauty?" Fred asked.

Hermione calmly closed her book and told Fred briefs of the story.

"Sleeping beauty was a princess; she was visited by three fairies. The first fairy gave her the girt of beauty, the second one gave her the gift of song, then this evil fortress cast a curse on the princess, that she would prick her finger on a spindle wheel by her sixteenth birthday and she would die, but the third fairy didn't give her gift yet, so instead of princesses to die, she would be slumber in a death sleep. That only could be broken buy true loves first kiss," Hermione explained to Fred.

"That's a neat muggle story; would you read it to our daughter?" Fred asked.

"Of course I will, she'll love as all little girls do cause every girl wants to be a princess," Hermione told Fred with a smile.

"Like my princess," Fred said to Hermione.

"What Princess?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Well you Gryffindor Princess," Fred teased Hermione.

"Ha very funny, I hated that when I was called that, it was so annoying, I wondered who started that?" Hermione asked.

"Well you're looking at him," Fred told Hermione with a worried look.

"You! Why Fred?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Well I thought you were beautiful, and you're smart, and every boy in that tower liked you," Fred told Hermione hiding his face with shyness.

"Awe Fred, That was so cute," Hermione said.

"Don't tell anyone, George is the only one that knows," Fred said.

"You're secret is safe with me," Hermione said to Fred.

"But you'll always my princess," Fred told Hermione.

Hermione gave Fred a kiss and they both read together under the tree for the rest of the afternoon. Nothing to worry about, carefree, just being with one another, and they wouldn't have it any other way. And Rockwood is receiving the dementors kiss as we speak!

**Well there you have it, please review... PLEASE! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay this is about Fred writing in a journal, and his afternoon lunch with Hermione It's short, so sorry! But I will work on chapter 13 tonight, so I hope you like it ;)**

Fred's entry

Three months has passed and life has been wonderful and everyone now married, Ron and Lavender's wedding was funny. Lavender tripped into the cake. Hermione had a field day with that one, she laughed so hard that she had everyone joining her for hours. George and Angelina's wedding was beautiful, you knew they love each other very much. Yesterday Harry and Ginny Shared their news yesterday she three months along. Hermione is in her 5th month, well she looks bigger then she should. "You asked why I may ask." Well we're having twin girls, Hermione is due: January 6th. I'm so excited that I'm going to be a Father of two little girls we have decided on the names of the girls. Baby A is going to be Winfred Rosalynn. Baby B going to be Georgiana Marie. Why their names sound familiar to George and I, well George and I was the last twins born and in my family you had to name them the first or middle names from the last twins. With George and I it was the middle name came from the first name twins which are my uncles my mother's brothers now my girls will have George and I. Which we're going to call the girls, Winnie and Annie. Hermione's pregnancy has been great except for the sickness at weird times of the day. But I'm taking care of her, I sitting right next to her as I'm writing this, she sleeping now. She so beautiful, I tell her every day, I love here more than anything in the world. She's my light, my rock, my life. The joke shop has been good; George and I are expanding it in Paris and Ireland, and in Scotland in near Hogwarts. Thing have been Great and now I have to go I got to go make lunch for Hermione, she be waking up soon. So I'll write you soon as I can.

Fred

Fred went and made lunch for his girls. Hermione had woken up and Fred was in the kitchen making Lunch.

"Hey Fred," Hermione said sleepy.

"Hi Love, Did you sleep well?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Not really my back is killing me," Hermione explained.

"After lunch I'll rub it down for you," Fred told Hermione as He was making sandwiches.

"Thank you, I love you," Hermione told him giving his a kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome Love, you ready to eat?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Yes I'm starving," Hermione said.

"Of course you are, you've got two little Weasley's in there," Fred told Hermione pointing to her stomach. Hermione smiled.

"Our Weasley's," Hermione smiled.

Fred Beamed. "Yes love our Weasley's," He told Hermione giving her a longing Kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last Chapter sorry, I can't find how to continue this story, I've bee stumped for the last few days I don't know if I'll write an eilogue for this but I'll keep it as complete for now. Thank you so much for your support and waiting. Thank you for all the reviews, I loved how I can make people want to read something more I enjoyed that! Well Chapter 13 is my last, and for future stories I hope I all see you again thank you so much... Well here's chapter 13. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 13

Hermione's entry

Well a Few days ago I gave birth to two beautiful twin girls. Of course I call FRED every name in the book. Today Winfred Rosalynn &Georgiana Marie Weasley came home. Everyone was here to welcome us home. Lavender even gave us a compliment; she said that Fred and I make beautiful children, who would have thought of the day she would do that. Molly cooed over the girls. She was happy to have more grandchildren. George and Angelina got news that they were going to be parents in June, Ginny's having a boy. Ron and Lavender nothing yet about news of children. Fred is every helpful with the girls, he is so in love with them. He has given me everything, and who would have thought that I would fall in love with a prankster. I love Fred with all my heart.

Hermione

"Mione you coming to bed," Fred called from the bed.

"Yes, just let me finished this, first," Hermione said finished writing in her journal.

Hermione finished her entry, and closed up the book, and put it back into the drawer of the desk. Hermione got up and went over to the bed. And got settled and gave Fred a kiss.

"Goodnight Fred," Hermione said to Fred as she kissed him.

"Goodnight Love, I love you" Fred said as he gave her a kiss back.

"I love you too," Hermione said as she flicked her wand for the light to go off.

And all was well….. The End

**Well there you have it! sorry it's the end but I'm still going to do fic What life brings us, I'm getting more Ideas for that one. But if you haven't read it check it out, it's under Hermione/ George fiction. PLease Review and let me know if you want an Eilogue! love ya readers and take care until next time!**


End file.
